Of Cats and Dogs
by Ravenwood316
Summary: What if Italy, Germany, and a few other countries died of a strange illness that only killed the human part of the country and not the nation its self only to come back as cats and dogs? Read to find out! DogGermanyxCatItaly. Human and country names used. Charater death in the begining. Gerita, Rochu, UsUk, Gripan, Franada, Spamano, Pruhun, as well as other pairings. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this was just something I came up with durring a break in my classes. I know where I want to take this but it will be very confusing and the real story dosen't start till chapter two this is mainly just subplot leading into events that will happen later in the story. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It was a sad day at the United Nations meeting as it was the day they all said goodbye to their friends and allies.

This had been going on for months and they all knew that it wasn't over yet. That day they lay to rest America, Brittan, and Spain.

The previous month it had been Japan, Turkey, and China.

The six Nations had all contracted and died from a rare sickness that only Countries could get, one that slowly killed the human part but left the land form of the nation perfectly unaffected. Now the only two left with the terrible sickness was the first country to contract it and the last. Germany and North Italy.

"~Ve Germany how long do you think we have? I mean you've been fighting it the longest and I just found out I had it. So how long till we disappear?" Italy asked as they watched the other grieving Nations say goodbye to the deceased countries. "

I don't know Italy. I don't think I have much time left though. I've been fighting the pain and the dizziness so that I could be strong for you but once I found out you had it to I just feel like letting go.

"But I don't want to because I would be losing you and Prussia just lost Spain who was his closest friend next to France and I know losing me would just send him over the edge." Ludwig sighed clearly only half there as Italy helped him up.

The once strong nation had withered away to become a skinny, pale, hollow shadow of his former self. Germany had lost so much weight that even Italy could carry him.

As they left they could hear the hushed whispers of the others wondering how long Germany had left and taking bets on how long Italy would last without him. Hearing that Germany turned and faced the other Nations

"We may be dying but that doesn't mean that we can't still hear you talking about us. Ever since this sickness spread all we've ever heard was you all whispering behind our backs, taking bets on how long each of us would last, completely ignoring those who were losing loved ones, acting like we didn't know most of you were planning on stealing our land after we died!

"Yes Italy and I are dying, yes America, Japan, Turkey, Spain, Brittan, and China have already passed away! But instead of standing around either feeling sorry for us, yourselves, or just pretending to even care you might want to start trying to find a cure for yourselves or you might just end up like us." The sick blonde growled before leaving the room with Italy.

Germany and Italy passed away that night.

* * *

Germany had slipped into a coma as soon as the two had reached the home they shared and stopped breathing sometime around midnight.

Not wanting to be the only one left and deal with the stress of know that he could go at any moment Italy just laid down on top of Germany's still chest and willed himself to fall into a never ending slumber.

When Prussia found them the next morning he called Romano and alerted the other Nation's that the last of the sick countries had died.

The service was just like the other six; the bodies were cremated and the ashes scattered, the nations lined up to place flowers in front of a photo of the deceased, and then they would all stand around talking about those who had died.

This time however Prussia decided to say something

"I just want everyone to know that I'm going to research for a cure to this. West was right and you all know it. As long as we don't have a cure then anyone of us could be next and we've already lost too many.

I lost mein baby bruder, Italy, and best friend,

Romano lost both his twin and his lover,

Canada lost his bruder and Brittan,

Greece lost Japan and Turkey,

Russia lost China,

And France also lost Spain and Brittan.

If you think about it we all lost them. Sure most of us never talked with each other but we all had contact with them at one point.

So I'm not going to spit on the memory of those lost.

I'm going to honor mein bruder's last wish and find a cure and if any of you cared for any of the ones lost then you would do the same.

Not for them or yourselves but to keep their memory alive and make sure that we keep living." He told the room before he left followed by Romano, Canada, and Russia to start work on finding a cure for the sickness that had killed their loved ones.

* * *

**So was it any good? I'll take any kind of review for this even flams so I can know how to improve this for later chapters. Thanks for reading!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two for 'Of Cats and Dogs"! Thank you for reading the first chapter and please enjoy th second!^^**

* * *

Germany never remembered falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was leaving the meeting with Italy and feeling his remaining strength start to leave his body.

Now he was trying to wake up but something felt different. He could feel his arms and legs and could tell that he was on his side but he could also feel his hair covering his entire body and something that was attached to his spine.

Finally opening his eyes Germany found that he was in a box and that he was surrounded by dogs. Finding the strength to sit up he was shocked to find that he was also a dog not only a dog but a puppy.

As he sat there trying to figure out what the hell had happened, the other three puppies stirred from their slumber and looked around. Each of the puppies looked like one of the Nations that had died from the sickness

"Spain, America, Turkey?" he asked as the others looked at him

"Germany?" Spain asked as the blonde puppy nodded

"Dude what happened and why are we Puppies?!" America demanded

"The last thing I remember was being sick with that illness that killed our human half and telling Greece that he would always be like a brother to me and to watch over Japan." Turkey spoke up

"Ja and then Japan and China died shortly after you did. A few months later Spain you, America, and England also died." Germany told them

"Weren't you and Italy the only sick ones left? If so and if you're here with us then that must mean that you died." Spain said sadly as their deaths sunk in.

"Wait if we're dead then is this heaven?" America asked

"If so this heaven sucks." Turkey huffed

"Don't think this is heaven guys. The place outside the box looks too much like the alleyway near the United Nations headquarters." Spain told them as he balanced on his hind legs and looked over the edge of the box

"So what we were reincarnated?" Germany asked

"Who knows dude but I'm starving!" America whined

"So am I but right now we should find someplace else to stay. I don't feel safe in this box and I really want to know why we ended up like this." Turkey stated as the others agreed with him.

Once they had all gotten out of the box the four puppies walked to the front of the alleyway and noticed that Spain had been right and that they were across the street from the World conference meeting place.

Making sure that there were no cars the puppies ran across the street and through the open doors of the conference building

"Idiots! Why leave the door open to a place like this?!" Germany growled

"Who cares at least we were able to get in!" America told him as the four dogs walked around in search of food.

* * *

In another alleyway Italy was enjoying his siesta when someone woke him up

"~Ve Germany I don't want to go train today can't we just cuddle instead?" he asked without opening his eyes

"Like Bloody hell I want to know what you and Germany do in the bedroom!" he head an angry sounding British accent yell

"England what are you doing in Germany's bedroom?" Italy asked as he sat up and yawned

"Ah Italy-kun you should fully wake up." He heard Japan tell him as he finally opened his eyes. When he did he was met by three kittens.

"~Ve where are Japan and England? I heard them but all I see are kitties." Italy said perplexed

"You imbecile we are the cats and you're one too." The white and orange kitten with bushy eyebrows told him in England's voice

"Oh he's not going to understand aru." The brown kitty with the ponytail told the first one sounding exactly like China

"Italy-kun do you understand what England-san is saying?" a black and white bobtail asked as Italy looked down at himself. What he found was the body of a tan cat with darker brown spots

"I'm so confused! The last thing I remember is watching Germany stop breathing and then falling asleep on his chest like I always do!" Italy cried making the other three feel bad for making him cry.

"We all remember our last moments before that sickness claimed us but right now we can't just sit around feeling sorry for ourselves." England told them

"England's right aru!" China agreed

"Hai I took a look around earlier and the World conference building is just three buildings down from here." Japan offered as the other three decided to follow him.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four cats to make it inside the meeting hall but what they didn't expect was to find four dogs in the middle of a conversation

"Ok so Turkey and America you two should go look for food while Spain and I try to find out what's been going on since we died." a pale blonde dog with icy blue eyes to the other three in a thick German accent.

"~Ve! Germany!" Italy meowed as he ran up to the blonde dog

"Italy?" the dog asked hopefully

"Si I'm a cat now! But I don't know why." The tan kitten told the puppy

"Wow looks like everyone's here. Or at least the ones that had the sickness. Turkey commented

"Did you really have to remind us Turkey-san?" Japan asked

"Well now that we're all together we should try to find out not only why we ended up like this but also what's going on in the world now that we're dead." England told them as they broke up into groups of two;

Italy and Germany,

America and England,

China and Spain,

and Japan and Turkey.

* * *

Each group took a different part of the meeting room and quickly found at least an answer to what had happened since they died. Italy and Germany had found an abandoned newspaper

"Hey guys according to the date on this paper we've been dead for twenty years!" Germany called out as he read the paper

"Twenty years?!" the other seven repeated "Ja see." He replied showing them the date on the front page. England looked like he wanted to say something but just as he opened his mouth France, Canada, Prussia, Russia, Greece, and Romano walked in and saw the huddled animals before they had a chance to hide.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three is done! I apologize if the charters are ooc. So anyways welcome to chapter three! Tell me what you think of the fic so far and Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When Prussia, France, Canada, Russia, Romano, and Greece walked into the world meeting place to pick up the files they had left behind the one thing they were not expecting to find were eight little animals.

All six countries stopped and stared at the animals each country noticing several similarities between the eight animals and the eight nations they had lost twenty years ago.

"Why are their puppies and kittens in the meeting room?" Canada asked as he picked up a dark blond puppy with sky blue eyes that looked kind of like America

"Who knows but this chaton looks strangely like England." France replied as he held up the orange and white kitten

"That's because I _am_ England you bloody frog eater!" England hissed

"Kesesese that cat hates you France!" Prussia laughed till he saw Germany and rushed to pick him up

"This one looks like West! It has his eyes and stupid serious expression." Prussia blurted out trying not to break down over the memory of his lost brother.

"Well since they're here and obviously don't have a home how about we take them in?" Greece offered

"Da that sounds nice. I could use someone to keep me company that's not Belarus." Russia agreed picking up China and petting him

"Sure why not but I'm not taking a stupid dog home. I hate dogs even if one does look like that tomato bastard!" Romano growled as he shoved Spain away and picked up Italy how happily tried to talk to his brother.

Prussia laughed as he watched Romano with the cat before grabbing Spain

"I really don't need two dogs but I got used to having three before Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz died and besides you're kind of cute little guy!" Prussia grinned as he cradled both Germany and Spain in his arms.

France ended up claiming England while Canada took America, and Greece picked up both Turkey and Japan.

"Normally I hate dogs but you remind me of Turkey." Greece told the dark brown dog in his arms.

"I don't know about you guys but since they look so much like the friends we've lost I'm going to name my dogs Ludwig and Antonio." Prussia told them

"I'm going to name my pets Kiku and Sadik." Greece said sleepily

"My cat will be called Yao." Russia said with a smile

"I guess I'll name this cat Feliciano because it has the same curl and makes that fucking '~Ve' sound my fratello always made." Romano huffed causing Ludwig to growl he liked when Italy made that that sound

"Um I like the name Alfred for my puppy." Canada muttered scratching the dog behind the ears

"Then that leaves the name Arthur for my new fur ball!" France said happily as the group made a makeshift pen to hold all eight animals while they had their mini meeting about the search for a cure to what killed the others.

* * *

"So now what? How do we all look for answers to why we're like this if all of us are going to be split between different houses?" Sadik asked

"Well we could each search for answers in our new homes and then find a way to keep meeting to discuss our findings." Ludwig offered

"I agree with Germany-san." Kiku said

"Kiku call me Ludwig. I'm glad they used our human names and not something stupid so I think we should start calling each other by what our 'owners' call us." Ludwig told the group.

"~Ve Ger- I mean Ludwig I don't want to go with fratello I want to stay with you!" Feliciano told the blonde completely changing the subject in a way only he could.

"Ja I want to stay with you too Feli but your bruder hates dogs. Besides if you ever need me I'm only on the other side of Switzerland's yard." The blonde dog told him as he licked his former lover

"Would you two get a room already? We all knew you two were obsessed with each other ever since world war one but I mean come on!" America told them as the others agreed

"Oh shut up Alfred you have no idea what me and Feliciano have been through together." Ludwig growled as China stepped in between the two dogs

"Ok that's enough aru! Alfred leave Ludwig and Feliciano alone and you two should save that for a different time aru." Yao told them before the countries came back and gathered their new pets to take them home.

* * *

Before Gilbert took Ludwig and Antonio home he took them to the vet and got all their shots and then took them to the groomer while he gathered the necessary supplies his pets would need.

After getting fitted for new collars and leashes the trio finally made it home. Ludwig was surprised when he saw that the entire house was spotless

"Wow bruder never cleaned when I was human." Ludwig commented

"Si I know what you mean he would always leave a trail anywhere that he went." Antonio agreed as he examined his new collar. It was red with a tomato shaped license on it while Ludwig's was black with a silver and black cross shaped license that looked like the necklace he had worn as a human.

After the dogs got used to their new home both puppies quickly fell asleep. Over the next two weeks Ludwig and Antonio searched the entire house for answers but found none.

The only thing they had found was Prussia passed out drunk in Ludwig's old room one night

"Wow he still hasn't moved on has he?" Antonio sighed

"Nein he hasn't. I don't blame him though I mean we were both important to him but one of the main reasons I think he's like this is because the only reason he didn't disappear after he lost his Nationhood title was because he was rising me at the time.

"I was the reason he was able to keep living even though he wasn't a country anymore." Ludwig confessed as he pulled a blanket over the ex-nation on the bed and curling up with Antonio at the foot of the bed before they too joined Prussia in sleep praying that the other six like them were having better luck finding some answers.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I was able to update today! I've been busy with school so as much as I would like to update every day I may be slow in doing so. Enjoy and don't forget to review!^^ **

* * *

The next morning Gilbert woke up and noticed that he was sleeping in Germany's bed again

"Man how many years has it been? Twenty? It almost feels like West and Italy will walk through the front door. West would start yelling at me to clean up after myself and Italy would calm him down by rambling about pasta

"Before the two of them would disappear into the kitchen for hours on end." Prussia laughed bitterly stirring the two countries turned dogs at the foot of the bed.

"He's really messed up huh?" Antonio asked as he and Ludwig listened to Prussia talk to himself

"Ja he is. When I first got sick and was put in quarantine after the diagnosis I knew he would go mad after I died. At first I was glad that I was the only one infected till Japan, China, and Turkey showed signs of having it but when you and Italy got it that was the final nail in the coffin so to speak.

"I lasted as long as I did for Italy and mein bruder but I couldn't keep going like that forever. After your death he went a little mad but I guess losing me and Italy so soon after you died was what sent him over the edge." The blonde sighed as Prussia turned to the puppies

"I found them here you know. West and Italy died in this room. They looked like they were sleeping. Italy was on top of Germany's chest and it looked like West was holding him there with his arms around his waist but they weren't breathing.

"They had gone sometime in the night! And the worst thing about the whole stupid sickness is that the only one who ever got to say goodbye to any of the sick nations was Greece who watched Turkey die. What I wouldn't have given to say goodbye to Spain and mein bruder!" The albino cried before breaking down into sobs.

"Let's go somewhere else." Antonio suggested as Ludwig sat frozen watching his older brother cry before the curly furred brown puppy pulled him out of the room.

"Hey you installed a dog door in the kitchen right?" Antonio asked snapping Ludwig out of his daze

"Ja I had it installed when I first started rising dogs. It leads to the backyard." Ludwig answered

"Then let's go out there and head to Romano's place and see if Feliciano has found anything." Antonio suggested as the blonde led the way.

* * *

Once outside it was very easy to reach Rome, Italy and in no time they had made their way into the easily angered Italian's backyard where they quickly found the brown and tan tabby asleep in a patch of sun.

"Feliciano wake up." Antonio told the tabby who just rolled over and continued to snore before Ludwig stepped up

"Here let me try. I've been waking him up since world war one." The blonde stated before taking a deep breath

"Italy get your ass out of bed and get ready for training! You're late as it is and if you don't get up in the next thirty seconds then you have to run three hundred laps without breaking for lunch!" he barked causing the tabby to sit bolt upright

"I'm sorry Germany I was dreaming of pasta and I don't want to train today!" the cat trembled before realizing he was a cat and Germany was a dog.

"~Ve Germany why did you have to be a meanie pants and wake me up for?" Feliciano asked

"Don't call me Germany my name is Ludwig. Besides you don't have time to sleep we need to find a way to become human again." Ludwig told the cat

"I've looked all over fratello's place and they only thing I found was that he had the door to my old room locked and that he cries out Spain's name at night and breaks into sobs anytime he eats a tomato which is at every meal." Feli reported

"I miss mi tomate as well." Antonio whined looking towards the house.

"So have you two found anything?" Feli asked as he licked Ludwig's cheek

"Nein we haven't. Prussia does have a habit of getting drunk and sleeping in our old room though. Oh and he never leaves a mess anymore but other than that we couldn't find anything." Ludwig answered licking Feli's ear.

"~Ve then why don't we go find some of the others then?" Feli offered as the three set off towards Greece.

* * *

When they arrived Kiku and Sadik told them that they weren't able to find any answers either so the five of them decided to try Yao in Russia.

"I've searched Russia's entire library here in the house as well as Estonia's computer in hopes of finding an answer online but do you have any idea how hard it is to type when you don't have hands aru?!" Yao asked as they headed towards France to find Arthur.

* * *

Once in France they were surprised to find Alfred there as well "Alfred-san are you here to see if Arthur-san has found anything as well?" Kiku asked the dark blonde dog

"No dude I live here. Come to find out Canada and France are dating and moved in together a few years after we died." Alfred explained

"Before any of you ask no we haven't found anything but I think I know where we can find something." Arthur told them as he walked out of the house

"And what would that be?" Sadik asked

"Simple if you all remember I was a great and powerful sorcerer when we were alive!" Arthur reminded them happily

"No you weren't Feliciano beat you in Africa by wishing that you would go home because of a headache and the star fell out of the sky and hit you in the head." Ludwig said flatly

"Oh man that was so badass! I was like laughing for a straight week after that one!" Alfred laughed.

"Oh will you all shut up! Be that as it may if we all just go to my old home in London I believe we might be able to find something in one of my books." The orange and white kitten told them.

"Dude I so cannot take you or anyone else seriously with you all looking like baby animals!" Alfred blurted

"Ja well look in a mirror because you look like one too." Ludwig retorted as the dark blonde dog burst out into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Anyways I think you should all head home for now before your 'owners' notice that you're missing and let's meet up some time later in the week to discuss what we're going to do.

"That also gives me and Alfred time to find a way into my house so all we have to do is enter and then head down to the basement." Arthur declared as the other's agreed and headed home with new hope that they might be able to return to their old lives even if they weren't nations anymore.

* * *

**Reviews** **are very muched loved! I would love to hear how you guys like this story so far!**

**mi tomate=my tomato(Spanish)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet two chapter in the same day! New personal record! Enjoy my Lovelies!^^**

* * *

Over the next few days Arthur and Alfred would sneak out and investigate Arthur's old Victorian country home on the outskirts of London while the others watched the ones they loved treat them like the animals they now were

"~Ve Ludwig how much longer till we become human again?" Feliciano asked one day when Romano had Prussia watch the tabby

"Hopefully not much longer why?" Ludwig asked leaving his game of tug of war with Antonio

"I don't mind being a cat but I miss having hands and making pasta!" the small cat whined as the blonde dog nuzzled him

"Ja I know you do Feli. I miss being human as well but in till Arthur finds a way into his house all we can do is wait." Ludwig sighed

"You two are kind of depressing like this." Antonio told them

"What happened to the bubbly happy Italy we all loved and the level headed Germany we grew to understand?" the brown dog asked

"They died then woke up as animals." Ludwig replied

"~Ve but he does have a point Luddy we should try to act like our old selves or at least I should since you've always acted like this." Feliciano said with a yawn before curling up in a patch of sunshine with the dogs.

* * *

Early the next morning Antonio, Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Sadik, and Yao all made the journey to France's house where Alfred and Arthur were waiting for them

"Alright Alfred and I found a way for all of us to get in and I found a book that can help us become human so let's head over to London before anyone realizes that we're missing." Arthur told them before leading the way to his old home.

They made it to the country house just after the sun had risen and followed Arthur and Alfred as they led them through the opening they had found and into the large home

"Wow I've never been to your house Arthur!" Feliciano said to the orange and white kitten as he happily looked around

"Not a lot of people have been here Feliciano now stay with the group. We don't need anyone getting lost." Arthur replied as Feliciano ran back to Ludwig's side.

* * *

While the eight dead nations were heading towards Arthur's basement the ones in charge of watching them noticed that their new pets were missing

"Has anyone seen Ludwig or Antonio?" Prussia asked when the six countries met up later that morning

"No and I can't find my stupid cat!" Romano growled

"Kiku and Sadik are missing too." Greece spoke up

"Da I looked all over my home but I can't seem to find Yao anywhere." Russia told them

"We wish we could help but France and I are currently looking for Arthur and Alfred." Canada replied as France flipped through the TV till he came to a stop on one of the weather channels that was covering a freak storm in London

"That's odd this storm looks like the ones that would occur whenever England would try any of his silly spells." The Frenchman murmured getting everyone's attention

"Does anyone live there now?" Prussia asked

"No I made sure to lock it up tight but it really is the last place any of would look for the animals and I should really check to see if someone had found their way down into Angleterre's basement and messed with something they shouldn't have." France told them as he grabbed his coat and left followed closely by the others.

* * *

Not only had Arthur found a way to turn them human again but had also set up the basement so all they had to do was stand in the middle of the circle and wait as Arthur recited the spell.

The six nations had made it to London as fast as they could and over to England's old home and waited as France unlocked the door allowing them inside the comfortable home before following the blonde down into the basement ad to the large door at the end of a super long hallway.

"Who knew England had a secrete lair in his basement Romano commented as they hurried down towards the door

"I did that's why we're here!" France hollered over his shoulder

"Ever heard of a rhetorical question before?!" Romano yelled back as the light from behind the door suddenly vanished.

* * *

The eight nations inside all woke up naked and on the ground with Alfred being the first to come out of his daze

"Shit Arthur we're little kids!" the blonde growled

"Not only are we children but we still have our ears and tail." Kiku spoke up

"~Ve and we can shift between this form and the ones we were stuck in before!" Feliciano commented as he switched between being a neko and a kitten.

Just as the eight little nations were getting used to being in human-like bodies again the door to the room was kicked open to reveal the six nations that have been taking care of them.

When Canada, France, Greece, Prussia, Romano, and Russia saw the eight small, naked, childlike reincarnations of the friends they had lost all six of them were speechless till Prussia broke the silence

"West how the fuck are you alive, naked, and a child with dog ears and a tail?!" the albino asked the small pale blonde child.

"We all came back as animals and this is a result of Arthur's magic." He answered as Feliciano tackled him

"Holy Rome!" the chibi squealed when he saw his lost love

"Feliciano get off of me it's me Ludwig!" he told the Italian as the others just watched.

"Well since our pets are human and haven't really been our pets I still think we should take them home and raise them." Canada announced

"Ja I like that idea. It'll be like when I was rising West the first time!" Prussia grinned

"~Ve if we do that can I stay with Luddy?" Feliciano asked

"No way in hell am I letting my little brother live with two potato loving bastards!" Romano told his brother

"But fratello I lived with them before and besides now you and Antonio can live together!" Feliciano reminded him as the Spanish inu attached himself to Romano's leg

"Please Romanito?" Antonio asked with puppy dog eyes

"No I'm taking my brother home. You live with Prussia remember?" Romano told the boy as he grabbed Feliciano and stormed off while everyone returned home with the child forms of their pets turned human animal things.

* * *

**Me: Romano why do you have to be so mean to cute little Antonio?**

**Romano: I don't like dogs and I'd rather keep my fratello away from those potato bastards**

**Me: Well tough noodels because not even you can stand in the way of true love! Or in the way of Antonio finding a way to be with you.**

**Romano: Whatever! Review or France, Purssia, and I will strip to the song "I'm too sexy" and...Wait what?!**

**Me: Review befor Romano kills us all!^^ See you guts in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay Chapter six! So what do you all think so far? Please tell me what you think and Enjoy!^^**

* * *

After finding the eight reborn nations each of them were tested to see if they were still countries which proved pointless. The eight children had the life spans of nations but were basically just humans with animal ears and tails and really long lives.

"Ok so what do we do with them?" Russia asked one day when everyone had gathered at a park and let the kids play

"I guess just raise them till they get older?" Canada muttered

"Oui that's all we can really do, but have any of you other than Prussia and I ever raised a child?" France asked as the others shook their heads no

"Ha! You guys are in for hell. When West was Holy Rome he lived with Austria but when he became the German Confederation I took over rising him and the kid did not make it easy!" Prussia told them

"I can still remember when I was growing up with Spain so I can just do what he did for the most part. Only better." Romano declared

"Ah I don't know if I could raise Japan and Turkey." Greece sighed

"Sure you can and they really aren't Japan and Turkey anymore they're Kiku and Sadik now." France reminded

"So what just raise them on our own?" Russia asked

"Well France and I will raise Arthur and Alfred,

You have the Baltics and your sisters to help Russia,

Prussia has already raised Ludwig once so adding Antonio shouldn't be a problem,

Greece you could always ask Egypt or someone that lives near you for help,

and Romano you live close enough to Gilbert or even Francis and I that you could always ask one of us if you have a problem." Canada replied as they all turned their attention on the eight kids running around the playground.

* * *

"Hey dudes I forgot how much it was to be a kid!" Alfred laughed as he chased Sadik around

"Si! It's nice that I don't have to dress up as a girl this time or clean Austria's house." Feliciano said happily while he, Ludwig, and Kiku played in the sandbox

"I lost all of my memories from when I was a child after I became the German Confederation so it's kind of nice being able to be young again." Ludwig smiled as Italy tackled him into the castle they had been building together.

"At least this time we don't have the weight of our nations holding us down. So we really are able to live the lives that we want to!" Antonio shouted happily from the slide

"Hai even with these ears and tails I'm sure we will all find ways of living in this world." Kiku said with a small smile

"I guess being a kid isn't all that bad aru." Yao finally admitted

"Hey it beats having to worry about twenty million this at once like we had to when we were nations." Sadik told them as he dogged Alfred and doubled back to the group.

"Well whatever I'm still going to try to find a spell to turn us into adults and another one to get rid of the ears and tails. France likes to pull and step on my tail and to make it worse he likes to play dress-up with me like I'm one of his dolls!" Arthur spat as none of the kids realized that Hungary had entered the park.

* * *

Taken one look at the eight kids, and then proceeded to hit Prussia with her frying pan.

"Ow what the hell Hungary?!" Prussia cussed as he rubbed his head

"Tell me and don't lie. Why are Italy, Germany, Japan, China, Spain, America, Turkey, and England alive, children, and have puppy and kitty ears and tails?!" She asked

"They were reborn as animals and then England performed some kind of spell that turned them human. Since they were baby animals when they turned human they became little kids and as for the ears and tails we don't know why they still have them." Prussia answered.

"So are you all raising them together or separately?" she wondered

"Canada and I have America and England, Prussia has Spain and Germany, Greece is taking care of Japan and Turkey, Russia has China, and Romano is watching Italy." France replied.

"Well you all suck at taking care of kids because they've all disappeared." She told them pointing to where the eight kids used to be

"How the hell could we have lost eight kids?!" Romano yelled when he saw that they were in fact gone.

"Simple you all suck at being parents. But don't worry they're all hiding in the jungle gym." She replied as they noticed Yao's dark brown tail as well as a few others sticking out of the plaything causing the six nations to sigh in relief

"Hey Hungary where do you get off calling us bad parents? I raised England when he was younger and he turned out fine!" France told her

"If by fine you mean growing up to hate your guts and completely screwing up America then yes you raised him quite well.

Oh and before you start Prussia, Austria and I raised Germany for the first part of his life so you had it easy when he went to live with you.

We also raised Italy so I believe that I know more about taking care of children better than any of you six put together. Especially when you take into account that other than France and Prussia the rest of you have never had to take care of a child.

Romano you were raised by Spain,

Canada where would you be if England hadn't raised you with America?,

Greece you owe most of your childhood to Turkey,

and Russia you may have had a younger sister but Ukraine took care of both of you as you all grew up." The Hungarian reminded them before leaving the small group to go talk to the eight little human hybrids.

* * *

**Romano: Why all of a sudden am I in your author notes?**

**Raven: Simple you're cute and it's fun to piss you off.**

**Romano: That makes no sence.**

**Raven: It makes a lot of sence but if you don't like being here I can always trade you in for Prussia or maybe even your brother and Germany.^^**

**Romano: You wouldn't!?**

**Raven: Well I still haven't decidecd maybe if we get some really good reviews then I'll let you stay.**

**Romano: Review or she's going to trade me in for that obnoxious albino bastard!**

**Prussia: It's pronounced Awesome bastard!**

**Romano: It's starting! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter eight is up! Thanks for reading this far and for all of the really great reviews! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When Hungary finally made it over to where the children sat she noticed that none of them looked very happy

"Hey what's wrong with you guys?" she asked making them all jump

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?!" Arthur yelled as he tried to calm down

"I didn't mean to scare you and I just happened to be in the park today and saw the others watching you England." She replied letting them know that she knew who they were

"Hungary! I've missed you!" Feliciano said happily as he got up and ran to hug the pretty Hungarian

"Hello Italy I've missed you too!" She told him

"Ah Hungary-chan we are no longer nations and go by our human names now." Kiku told her

"Oh really? Then how about you guys don't call me Hungary but Elizabeta instead. I mean not only are we in public but it also makes us sound like equals." She smiled as they all agreed to call her by her human name.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon all Elizabeta did was listen to what the eight children had to say which made them all very happy.

She learned that Antonio really missed being anywhere near Romano,

Sadik was happy just to be near Greece again and happy that he was doing well,

Kiku confessed to being in love with the cat loving nation,

All Ludwig and Feliciano wanted to do was be together again, A

lfred was starting to really get to know his younger, well now older, brother,

Arthur was the only one who hated being part animal and stuck in a child's body,

and Yao had come to realize that the only reason Russia was so scary was that he only wanted a friend and that no one had ever tried to get to know the large country.

"Well from what I can tell the only ones unhappy by the living arrangements are Feli, Ludwig, and Antonio, Arthur just wants his old life back, and the rest of you are happy where you are." She repeated as they all replied with a yes.

After hearing that she got up and walked over to the six nations in charge of the eight and told them what she had learned

"Like hell I'm giving up my brother!" Romano yelled

"Romano stop yelling before I hit you with my skillet. Have any of you even asked them what they want? Sure they're children right now but animals grow up fast and so will they. So suck it up and give Antonio some attention Romano!" she told the Italian before going back and playing with the children.

Later that day Romano went home with Antonio while Gilbert took Ludwig and Feliciano back to his place.

* * *

Elizabeta had been right about the kids growing up fast because before they all knew it Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Sadik, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, and Yao were fully grown.

Romano was the first to notice that Antonio was no longer a small cute puppy or an adorable little kid when he was making breakfast for the two of them and was suddenly tackled from behind

"Lovi look I'm normal sized again!" the tall Spanish man said happily as the Italian turned to see a normal looking Spain behind him, the only thing different about this Spain and the one he had lost were the floppy dog ears and the tail that was wagging a mile a minute. A soon as Romano saw this he promptly fainted.

Everyone was surprised when they woke up to find all eight re-born nations back to their adult sizes so quickly and if it wasn't for the added ears and tails one look and it was like none of them had died in the first place.

Even though no one had gotten the illness after the original eight died Gilbert still worked to find a cure in hopes of figuring out how they had been reborn as animals till he stumbled across something in Arthur's basement.

* * *

After Gilbert gathered everything he needed he called a world meeting and made sure the eight hybrids were in attendance as he sat at the head of the table watching everyone enter the room.

"What is the meaning of this Prussia?" Austria asked when everyone was seated

"I found a cure." Was all the albino said as everyone started demanding how he had managed to do it

"Ask Arthur he knows what it is." The Prussian growled as the blonde neko looked confused

"What do you mean? I don't know anything!" Arthur hissed

"Oh yes you do because there never was an illness, this was all a result of one of your fucking spell!" Gilbert yelled as he threw the evidence he had found across the table for everyone to see.

On the table were several handwritten notes on how to get back at Germany as well as the spell used and a journal entry describing the symptoms and how the entire thing backfired and infected the eight nations by way of direct contact with either Germany himself or someone else who had come into contact with him.

"It's all there. From how you would kill the human part of the country of Germany and bring him back as a harmless animal. You knew this entire time what had happened but you decided to keep it to yourself and now it's too late to undo the damage." Gilbert stated as all eyes turned to the former embodiment of the United Kingdom.

"The only thing I regret is that I ended up in this mess! How was I supposed to know that America had come into contact with Japan, Germany, and Italy?!

"Once I had learned that not only Germany was sick but Japan, Turkey, and China as well I was surprised that the spell had even worked at all it was only when I started showing signs of it that I truly started to panic.

"But who wants to blame a dead man!" Arthur laughed as he confessed to the entire thing before Russia knocked him out with his pipe

"What we all wanted to do it I just did it first Da?" he stated before all of the nations threw the knocked out man in one of their holding cells so they could decide the brattish man's fate.

* * *

**Raven: Wow so it was Arthur this whole time.**

**Prussia: That stupid brit is going to pay for killing West!**

**Romano: Hey don't forget about my fratello!**

**Raven: Bous don't make me go find Hungary! No one is killing anyone till at least the next chapter when we hear what the other seven affected nations have to say about Arthur's confession.**

**Romano: Whatever.**

**Prussia: Ok awesome readers review so Raven will get busy and write the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter eight! I don't really have much to say except thank you for all of the reviews, Alerts, and Favorites! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Once Arthur had been placed in his cell and everything sank in Ludwig stood up from his seat and left the room without a word. Feliciano looked nervously at all the other nations to see if someone was going to go after the blonde but when no one did he stood as well and ran after the man he loved.

"Ludwig wait!" he called as the blonde all but ran from the building turning back into a dog as he reached the street.

What happened next would forever be ingrained in the Italian neko's memory.

* * *

Ludwig bolted out of the building on four legs and wasn't paying attention to the fact that there were cars out and in a chorus of honking horns and screeching tires the large blonde dog was hit by at least three cars before skidding and rolling to a stop a mere ten yards from where he had been hit by the first car.

Everyone in the meeting room heard the accident as well as Feliciano's high pitched wailing right after. Gilbert was the first one out the door all thought lost when he saw Feliciano as a cat sitting next to a too still for comfort blonde dog with a black cross collar.

Ludwig was rushed to the nearest vet where he was treated for five broken ribs, a broken front right leg, head trauma, and a ruptured spleen. When the vet said that the blonde dog would live Gilbert quickly fainted in relief that he was not going to lose his little broth for a third time.

While most everyone was at the vet's with Gilbert; Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred, Sadik, Yao, and Antonio had stayed behind at the United Nations headquarters.

* * *

"It all happened so fast!" Feliciano yowled still in cat form

"Please calm down Feliciano-kun." Kiku told the distraught tabby

"How can I calm down?! Ludwig just got hit by a fucking car and now he could be dying or worse he could already be dead and nobody cares! It's just like when he first got sick the last time!" Feli yelled turning human again

"I can't live without him!" the Italian cried before breaking down into sobs as Antonio's phone rang

"Hola?" he answered

_"Hey tomato bastard tell my stupid brother that the potato bastard is going to be ok."_ Lovino replied on the other line actually sounding happy that Ludwig was going to make it.

"Ok I'll tell him Lovi. No I won't go anywhere till you pick me up. Adios." The Spaniard said into the phone before hanging up

"Hey guys' great news! That was Romano and he said that other than being in extreme pain that Ludwig is going to be fine!" Antonio told them with one of his huge happy smiles

"Hey Feli hear that Luddy's going to be fine!" Alfred said instantly making the Italian happy again

"~Ve! That's a relief I don't know what I would do without him!" Feli smiled

"It's good that Ludwig is going to make it but let's move on to more important things like how we should deal with Arthur." Sadik reminded them

"I agree with Sadik aru." Yao told them as they all got serious.

"Well I really don't know what to think. I mean according to the journals this whole thing started because Arthur was mad at Ludwig but that still doesn't condone what Artie did whether or not it ended up backfiring." Alfred sighed

"What I want to know is why only we were infected. Arthur-san had said that anyone who had come into direct contact with Ludwig or anyone who had recently had direct contact would be infected but if that was the case then all of the Nations should be dead.

"He still attended meetings, he lived with Gilbert, Feliciano was intimate with him, there was that night when Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino had to stay at his place; the list goes on but we were the only ones to get infected." Kiku pointed out

"Yeah I mean you and Heracles were close but only you and I got sick, Yao was never anywhere near Ludwig but could have gotten it from you or Arthur, in all reality Lovino and Matthew should have gotten sick from being around Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur, and Antonio but both are fine. None of it makes any sense." Sadik added

"~Ve but why was I the last one to get sick? I never left Ludwig's side after he got sick so I should have been the second one to get sick." Feliciano stated

"Maybe you were and never showed any of the signs. I mean if Ludwig was able to hold out as long as he did for you and Gilbert I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened to you only you just didn't know it." Antonio said as he looked Feliciano in the eyes

"That makes sense seeing how close the two of you are together aru." Yao agreed before Francis, Matthew, Ivan, and Lovino walked in to collect their 'pets'

"Fratello Gilbert had to stay at the vet to fill out some paperwork so you're coming home with me and Tonio." Lovino told his brother as they all left.

* * *

It was a week before Ludwig as able to go home and when he was Feliciano was all but glued to his side staying in animal form just like the blonde.

"~Ve Luddy how are you feeling?" Feli asked as he licked his love's ear

"I'm still in a lot of pain but are you sure you still want anything to do with me? I was the reason you got sick and died." The blonde sighed

"The way I see it is that all of this was Arthur's fault and the others agree with me so no one is mad at you or blames you for anything. Besides even if you had been the only one to die I would have been dead by the end of the week.

"I can't live without you Ludwig, Ti amo." Feliciano told him

"Ich liebe dich auch Feliciano but I never want to hear that you would kill yourself ever again." Ludwig replied licking the cat's cheek

"I never said that I would kill myself just that I can't live without you. But at least we got into this mess together and I wouldn't have it any other way." The tabby smiled before both animals fell asleep curled next to each other in a warm patch of sunlight.

* * *

**Prussia: Why did you make West get hit by a car?!**

**Raven: Because I needed something tragic so I would have more material for fluf so I wouldn't just go straight intyo a smut scene.**

**Romano: Keep that potato bastard away from my fratello!**

**Raven: I can't do that because they love each other like you love Antonio so both of you shut up and go get screwed.**

**Prussia and Romano: Reviewto find out what we do to arthur in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I don't complain offten but I just really need to get this off my chest. **

**I don't care if you flame this story but when the flames are just because someone hates a ceritan paring and the whole review is just bashing that pairing and telling me how much the stoy sucks because that pairing is featured your review will be deleated and then used to start a bonfire that everyone but the one who wrote said review will be invited to. **

**I don't care if you hate a certian pairing and just so I can avoid these thing in the future I have put all of the pairings in the discription.**

**Now that that's out of the way please Enjoy and thank you to everyone who posts real reviews!^^**

* * *

A few nights after Ludwig had returned home Ludwig woke up in the middle of the night to find Feliciano curled up next to him as a cat.

Licking his head Ludwig stood up from his spot in the large dog bed and limped to the back door and out the unlocked dog door before heading towards the place where Arthur was being held.

* * *

When he arrived he limped down the stairs leading to the holding cells and stood outside the British man's cell

"Hey Arthur are you awake?" Ludwig asked still in dog form

"I am now." The blonde told him as he moved into the light as a human

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Arthur asked suddenly when he saw how injured the dog was.

"I was hit by a car shortly after you confessed to causing this mess." Ludwig replied as he gently laid himself down onto his left side

"I broke my right leg, five ribs, I ruptured mein spleen, and I also have head trauma." He explained as Arthur sat on the floor in front of him

"You're clearly in pain so why risk getting hurt even worse by coming here just to talk to me? I mean my trail isn't for a few more days so why come here? Why now?" the neko demanded

"Simple I want answers and you're the only one who can give them to me. I've read the journal but it still doesn't make sense. Why did only eight of us end up like this? Why didn't anyone else get sick? What did you really do that you aren't telling us!?" Ludwig wondered

"I have so many questions and as far as I see it you have all of the answers." He added giving Arthur time to think of a reply.

What neither of the two realized was that Feliciano had followed Ludwig and had even gotten Sadik, Kiku, Yao, Antonio, and Alfred to come along as well and the six hybrids were currently listening from the shadows of the stairwell.

* * *

"In all honesty I really don't know why the spell only chose to infect the eight of us.

"Since I've been locked up in here and have been able to think I realize that the way I acted at the meeting was due to the stress of everything catching up to me and also at the time I originally cursed you I really wasn't in sound mind there either.

"Now because of me I've ruined all of our lives and for that I am truly sorry." Arthur confessed

"I didn't come for an apology because I never was mad at you for doing this to me I was mad about you dragging Italy into this mess." Ludwig sighed shocking both Arthur and Feli.

"If you had a problem you should have faced me like a man instead of using petty tricks like your magic because now we all have to pay the price." Ludwig told him

"Because of what you did not only did you drag the most important person in mein life into this but also people who I was finally getting to know better and starting to call mein friends.

"Feliciano I know you and the others are under the stairs just come out and we can all talk about this." The German called out as the other six came closer.

"~Ve Ludwig you should be at home resting!" the tabby meowed as he walked up

"Feliciano-kun is right you shouldn't strain yourself." Kiku added

"I'm fine the pain is easy to ignore and I couldn't just lie around listening to everyone else decide Arthur's fate without talking to him first." Ludwig stated

"That's nice and all amigo but Feli here nearly had a heart attack looking for you." Antonio told him as he and everyone else sat down outside of the cell all in animal form.

So he wouldn't be the only human Arthur changed into his cat form and laid down so he was more comfortable

"You know everyone is going to notice that you're all gone right?" he asked as the others settled down as well "

Ivan never really notices when I'm gone because he's always hiding from Natalia." Yao huffed

"Lovi makes me sleep in the living room so he won't notice till morning." Antonio answered

"Gilbert wouldn't even notice if the entire house was on fire." Ludwig sighed

"~Ve the house really did almost burn down. That's why he isn't allowed near the kitchen." Feli said completely off topic.

"Heracles is almost always asleep." Kiku stated

"That's why we've been able to come and go as we please." Sadik added

"When I left Mattie and Francis were locked in their room so like no way in hell will they notice I'm gone without leaving their room." Alfred finished as the group talked all the way in till morning.

* * *

The next morning no one could find their pets and decided that they would just turn up so they all went to check on Arthur only to find all of the hybrids sleeping outside the blonde's cell all in animal form.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Lovino demanded quickly waking up all eight animals

"Fratello it's too early for you to be yelling!" Feli whined turning back into his neko form wearing one of Ludwig's old dark green army jackets like a night shirt causing everyone but Francis and Ivan to blush since the jacket barely covered the neko's lower regions and he clearly wasn't wearing any underwear.

All of the other hybrids minus Ludwig changed as well

"Feliciano-kun please cover yourself up better or change back into a cat. Your unmentionables are showing!" Kiku blushed as Feli realized what he was wearing

"Oh I forgot I wasn't wearing anything under this." Feli commented before turning back into a cat much to France's disappointment.

"Dudes how did you all know that we would be here?" Alfred asked

"We didn't we came to check on Arthur when we couldn't find any of you guys." Matthew replied as Gilbert walked over to his brother

"Hey West can you still walk?" he asked as the pale blonde dog stood shakily on three legs

"Gil it might be better if he doesn't walk. I mean he walked all the way here like that and hasn't moved an inch since he got here." Antonio told his friend as Gilbert picked up his brother before Feliciano climbed onto his shoulder

"I'm taking Ludwig and Feli home bye guys!" Gilbert called before Lovino could demand his brother back

"Come on tomato dog bastard we're leaving!" Lovi snapped as Antonio followed him happily

"Yao let's go home and maybe on the way we'll stop by that Shinatty-chan store you keep talking about." Ivan told his cat as they too left leaving Francis, Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur alone in the basement

"Well I guess this is goodbye till your trial." Alfred told his former caregiver with his ears laid back

"Guess so Alf-" whatever Arthur was going to say was interrupted when Alfred grabbed the front of the neko's shirt and kissed him through the bars of the cell before following France and his brother out of the basement leaving the shocked neko to think about what had just happened.

* * *

**Prussia: Hey Raven does the last part mean that we can't kill Arthur?**

**Romano: What we don't?!**

**Raven: I never said you could in the first place. If you guys would just stop jumping to conclusions and simply listen to others then we wouldn't be having these pointless conversations.**

**Romano: But I wanted to show him that you don't mess with the Mafia!**

**Raven: He didn't mess with the mafia. He messed with Ludwig and that set off a chain reaction so really the only person who would be aloud to do anything to Arthur would be Ludwig. Not you two.**

**Prussia and Romano: Review and we might get to take revenge on Arthur for our brothers!**

**Raven: I never said that! But do leave a good review and see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay ten chapters! Please tell me what you think so far. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When the day of the trial arrived all of the eight ex-humans/nations woke up to find clothes like the ones they used to wear as nations only altered slightly to make room for their new tails.

"~Ve Ludwig look it's our old clothes!" the neko said happily as the blonde shifted with some difficulty

"Ja I see that but why are they laid out for us?" Ludwig asked as he repositioned his broken arm and made sure his ribs were still braced so that they would heal correctly.

"I don't know I just woke up and they were here. Do you need any help putting them on?" Feli asked as he quickly changed and Ludwig realized that he couldn't do jack squat without his right arm.

Feliciano then helped his lover into his clothes and even tied his boots correctly

"There all done! You look kind of funny dressed that way with a tail and doggy ears!" the former nation of North Italy laughed as Ludwig looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing one of his black tank tops, his dark green pants, brown knee high boots, his dog collar, and had his army jacket hanging off of his shoulders because of his arm.

If you ignored the ears and tail he looked like his old self till you really did notice the added features

"I look stupid but so do you with the cat ears and tail." He told his lover

"Yeah I know but even if I was still a nation no one would really think it was weird if I went someplace with kitty ears." Feli stated as he joined Ludwig in front of the mirror

"Ja that sounds like something you would do." Ludwig laughed before kissing the top of the Italian's head.

* * *

Later everyone found themselves at Arthur's trial, the hybrids sitting on one side of the large room, all of the nations on the other, and Arthur in the middle.

"Alright we have gathered here today to decide the fate of one Arthur Kirkland in the murders of eight nations including his own nation of Great Britain." Austria explained starting the trial

"Mr. Kirkland how do you plead?" Roderich asked

"Well first off no one was murdered so I plead not guilty for murder but I will plead guilty for casting the blasted spell!" the neko hissed as his tail thrashed around

"There you have it he pleaded guilty can we go home now?" Switzerland asked already bored out of his mind before Ludwig stood up

"Nein you can't. I'm only speaking for mein self since I don't know how the others feel on the subject but the way I see it none of us were murdered. Murdered means that you never come back you're just gone but as you can all see the eight of us that died twenty years ago are now standing before you.

"Sure we were reborn as animals and can't seem to lose our animal attributes and act more like the animals we were reborn as but we are still the same as we were back then the only difference being that we are no longer nations." Ludwig stated holding the attention of everyone in the room.

"I agree with Ludwig!" Feliciano said quickly as he stood next to the German

"Sure we died. So what? I mean what's the big deal. Arthur made a decision while he was angry it's not like any of us haven't done it he just chose to do it in a different way that blew up in his face." Feliciano spoke as the other hybrids agreed with the tabby and the blonde dog.

"Artie just didn't think his actions through. If none of us hate him for what happened to us why should you guys? It's not like any of you are going to end up like this anyways." Alfred told everyone gathered

"I hate being like this but the others are right aru. We've all made mistakes and if we kept punishing each other for them then we would just be thrown into a new World War and I know none of us really want a third big war aru." Yao sighed

"I kind of like being a dog. It's not all that bad and I really like not having to worry how my actions would affect my country. For the first time in a really long time I feel free!" Antonio smiled

"Hai it is nice not having the weight of our nations on our backs." Kiku added

"Just let the stupid Britt go. Yeah we were mad when we first found out this was his fault but we're happy so suck it up and be happy we even came back at all." Sadik huffed as everyone just stared at them.

"I'm simply not going to say anything at this point so don't ask for my input." Arthur said when all eyes returned to him. After a very long discussion all of the nations decided to let Arthur go and life returned to normal. Or as normal as it can get if you're a human/animal hybrid.

* * *

Arthur was still put on watch but never really did anything,

Alfred never left the blonde neko's side,

Kiku and Heracles started dating,

Sadik moved in with TRNC and Cyprus,

Yao was starting to enjoy living with Ivan as he slowly started to see a softer side of the large nation,

Antonio had finally convinced Lovino to go out on a date with him,

and Ludwig and Feliciano were taking their relationship slow and steady.

* * *

"~Ve Ludwig how do you feel?" the small tabby asked as the two walked around in the gardens behind Gilbert's house in their human forms

"I'm fine Feli but I'll be happier when I finally get this cast off of mein arm in two days." The blonde answered brushing a piece of auburn red hair from Feliciano's face and out of his eyes

"I've noticed that you keep your eyes open a lot more now than you used to when we were nations." Ludwig commented as Feliciano blushed

"I never knew that I missed so much when I would keep my eyes closed. It's nice to finally enjoy life by looking at it." The Italian smiled as he walked over to stand beneath a large oak tree

"Well I like being able to look at them. They remind me of warm caramels." He smiled before pulling Feliciano in for their first real kiss in the twenty years since their death's as nations.

* * *

**Romano: Why did you let Arthur go?!**

**Prussia: Yeah why?!**

**Raven: Simple I like Arthur. That and if I got rid of himmost of my plot bunnies would die since this fic is mostly about Gerita, Spamano, and UsUk.**

**Romano: Wait you keep that tomato dog bastard away from me! And don't even think of putting my fratello with that potato bastard!**

**Raven: Lovi Feli and Ludwig are already together and we all know that you love Antonio.**

**Romano: Whatever. Prussia just give me back my stupid cat!**

**Prussia: I like having Feli around though. Review or she's going to take Feliciano away from me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay a new chapter! For a little bit there I had a tiny bit of writers block for this story but then the idea for this chapter and the next one came into my head and I just couldn't stop typing after that! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A few days later Ludwig had his cast removed and Gilbert was told that he was healthy. After they left the vet Ludwig was still in dog form attached to his leash while Feliciano sat on his back as a cat

"~Ve Luddy the ground looks so far away from up here!" the cat meowed happily as Gilbert led them through town

"It's just because I'm taller than you." The dog replied

"Yeah but you've always been taller than me so it's ok!" Feli purred as he lay down between Ludwig's shoulder blades.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he watched the reincarnations of his brother and best friend talk back and forth to each other even if the albino couldn't understand them.

It looked like it was going to rain so Gilbert wanted to get home quickly without running into anyone he knew but luck just wasn't on his side that day.

They had almost reached the house when Lovino showed up leading Antonio's dog form behind him

"Here take back your stupid dog and give me back my cat dammit!" the Italian yelled shoving the leash into Gilberts hand before grabbing the protesting cat and leaving.

* * *

Once they had made it home and were all inside Ludwig and Antonio switched to their hybrid forms

"Why did Lovino have to take Feliciano away?!" Gilbert complained as he locked the door

"He's been sort of moody lately so maybe he just wanted to be with his brother." Antonio offered

"Ja but we were all reborn so technically we're no longer related to our siblings or family members like we were before the spell." Ludwig pointed out

"I don't care how you look at it West but to me you will always be mein little bruder no matter what. So the same must be true for Lovino and Feliciano." Gilbert told the blonde before grabbing a beer and flopping on the couch as the hybrids turned back into dogs and joined him.

Like Gilbert had guessed not long after they had all settled on the couch it started to rain outside

"Glad we made it home in time." The albino muttered as he took a swig from his bottle

"I hope Feli and Lovi were able to make it home in time." Antonio whimpered as the two dogs watched the rain from the bay windows in the living room

"Ja I do too." Ludwig added flinching as they watched lightning hit a telephone pole

"Feliciano hates storms. He's terrified of them and I really wish Lovino had either taken him earlier or waited till after the storm." The almost white dog told his companion right before the power went out.

* * *

Meanwhile in Italy Romano and Feliciano had been able to get home before the rain and Lovino decided to work in his garden till the rain hit. Feliciano was too happy to help and switched to his human form so that he could help his brother.

Seeing as the older Italian had sold their old house in the heart of Rome and moved to a smaller, nicer one just outside the city Lovino had been able to plant a huge garden Feli decided to work further away from the house than his brother did.

* * *

When Romano saw the clouds roll in he got up, dusted himself off, and went into the house locking the door behind his completely forgetting about the neko still in the garden since he had grown used to having Antonio in dog form and being able to keep track of time.

After a while Feliciano noticed that it was starting to sprinkle so he quickly turned back into a cat and ran full speed to the door only to find it locked and to find that his brother still hadn't installed the dog door Gilbert had given him when Lovino had started taking care of Antonio.

"Lovi open the door!" Feliciano yelled turning human again only for his brother not to hear him because he was in the shower. Soon it started to pour and the thunder and lightning were doing nothing to calm the Neko who was still deathly afraid of storms.

Running to the front door Feli tried ringing the door bell and pounding on the door but still received no answer. By this time Feliciano was already soaked through and shivering against the fall chill in the wind

"Think Feli if you were still human and locked out without a phone and Romano was being a dick what would you do?" he asked himself before screaming when a flash of lightning took out all of the power putting out all of the street lights.

Feliciano then made the quick decision to turn back into a cat and head back to Gilbert's house like he used to do when he had been Italy and Ludwig was still Germany and it stormed since he hated being alone in the house when it rained.

It took him longer than he had thought but soon he was in front of the large white house. Walking around to the back Feliciano was shocked to find the dog door locked so he just sat back on his haunches and yowled as loud as he could.

* * *

Inside the house on the second floor Gilbert was sprawled out across his bed snoring loudly with both dogs curled next to him when both Ludwig and Antonio heard the cat yowling outside over the crashes of thunder.

"Wonder who forgot to let their cat in?" Antonio asked still half asleep as both dogs stirred

"If I didn't know any better I would say that it was Feliciano but he's in Italy." Ludwig muttered jumping down from the bed and walking over to the window before running out of the room and down the stairs.

As quickly as he could Ludwig shifted and pulled open the back door to scoop the soaked cat into his arms

"Feli what are you doing here?!" Ludwig demanded as Gilbert and a human Antonio came down the stairs

"F-Fratello locked me o-out and I-I couldn't get back in s-so I came here b-but the dog door was l-locked so I started yelling." The small cat answered too cold to shift forms.

* * *

After closing the door and wrapping the freezing cat in a fluffy towel Ludwig took him upstairs to their old room and filled the bath with warm water before stripping and stepping onto the tub still holding the cat.

Feliciano relaxed as the water's warmth started to seep into his fur till he was warm enough to shift into his neko form.

"L-Ludwig I-I'm s-still c-cold!" the neko stuttered as the blonde started to run a warm rag across his icy skin

"Hush Feli just relax and let me take care of it." Ludwig told him as he removed his mate's ruined clothes so he had better access to the Italian's slim body.

While Ludwig was trying to warm Feliciano back up Gilbert pulled out his cell phone to make several angry phone calls to a certain loudmouthed Italian while Antonio decided to make the cute little neko some hot chocolate for when he got out of the bath.

* * *

The power was still out in Rome as well as Berlin but that didn't stop Romano's cell phone from going off in the middle of the night

"What the hell do you want German bastard?! I was sleeping!" he growled into the phone

"First off I am Prussian and second you did a very un awesome thing by locking Feliciano out of the house!" Gilbert growled back

"What are you talking about asshole Feli is asleep somewhere in the house." Lovino grumbled as he sat up in bed

"No he's not he's upstairs with Ludwig trying not to die of hypothermia!" the albino yelled before hanging up as Ludwig carried a still freezing Feliciano down the stairs in his human form dressed in several warm layers and several blankets.

* * *

"How is he?" Antonio asked as Gilbert's phone went off and he left the room to continue his screaming match with Lovino.

"He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, his pulse is really weak, he's having trouble breathing, and I just can't seem to get him warmed back up." Ludwig whimpered as he sat on the couch and cradled the shivering neko against his chest hoping his only love would be alright.

* * *

**Romano: What the fuck do you have against my brother?!**

**Raven: Nothing I just have plans for the next chapter that involve Feli being sick and a fight between you and Ludwig.**

**Romano: But I don't want to fight the potato dog bastard!**

**Raven: Too bad because you are.**

**Antonio: Review for the fight between Ludwig and my little Lovi!**

**Romano: Stop endorcing this you stupid bastard!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes twelve chapters! I really don't know how long I'm going to make this fic but thank you for reading it! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Ludwig took care of Feliciano all through the night and had even dozed off sometime around three in the morning. Feliciano was still cold but he felt warmer than before and opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in the arms of his blonde lover.

The small neko smiled and cuddled closer waking the German in the process

"Ah I'm sorry I fell asleep." Ludwig apologized

"Don't be you need your sleep too. Thank you for taking care of me through the night though." Feli smiled his voice barely above a whisper because throat hurt too much when he tried to talk.

"Hush liebe don't try to talk. Would you like some hot tea?" the blonde asked gently as the Italian in his arms nodded before Ludwig placed him on the couch and went to make the warm drink.

Feliciano pulled his blankets closer and shivered as Gilbert and Antonio came down the stairs

"Hey Gilly Feli is awake!" Antonio said happily as the Spanish dog hybrid jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to the Neko.

"Good morning Antonio!" Feli replied with a smile as Gilbert collapsed in his armchair and Ludwig handed him a steaming cup of hot tea sweetened just the way he liked it.

Taking small sips Feliciano was content just to sit there and enjoy his drink when he shivered and felt Ludwig's arm wrap around his shoulders and the blonde's tail intertwine with his causing the Italian to purr happily as he snuggled closer to the German.

"So how do you feel Feli?" Gilbert asked when he couldn't stand the silence ruining the neko's moment with his brother

"I'm still cold, my throat hurts, I have a splitting headache, and I'm really tired but other than that I'm fine." The neko answered finishing the rest of his tea and setting the cup on the coffee table before shifting into a cat and curling up on Ludwig's lap.

"Hey that's not fair now I can't hear you when you talk!" Gilbert complained making Antonio and Ludwig laugh

"He says that being human takes too much energy and that he feels warmer with all of his fur." Antonio translated when Feli meowed at the albino

"Yeah well I'm going to go call a vet. We need to get Feli checked to make sure nothing serious is wrong with him." Gilbert explained before getting up and going into Ludwig's old office and closing the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon Gilbert left the house leading Antonio and Ludwig on their leashes in one hand and holding Feliciano in the other as the small group headed to the Vet. Once there they didn't have to wait long before they were called back into one of the exam rooms

"~Ve Ludwig I'm scared." Feliciano meowed once Gilbert placed him on the table

"Don't worry Feli Luddy's been here several times. The doctor is really nice." Antonio smiled

"Ja he is and is really gentle." Ludwig told the cat as the doctor came in.

After Gilbert explained that Feliciano had been caught in last night's storm and that he didn't know how long the cat had been out there the doctor checked Feliciano over and told them that Feli only had a bad cold and to make sure that he got plenty of rest and fluids.

The group made it home quickly after the visit because it had started to rain again and no one wanted Feliciano's cold to get worse. When they were inside all three hybrids shifted to their human forms as Gilbert headed up to his bathroom to look for the cold medicine

"Why did the vet have to stick the thermometer up my butt?" Feli whined rubbing his backside

"Because we're a special case. Most animals can't take their temperature by holding the thermometer in their mouths so they take it there." Antonio explained

"Ja but it's uncomfortable and makes me feel like some common animal." Ludwig muttered as he lit a fire in the large fireplace to start warming the house.

"Well in all reality we really are just common household pets. The only difference is that we have the memories from our past lives and can become semi-human whenever we want to because of Arthur's magic.

"Last time I talked with the others Sadik and Yao had decided to stay in their animal forms parentally and had Arthur reverse the spell that allows us to be human. So that only leaves the three of us, Kiku, Arthur, and Alfred." Antonio told them as someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it!" Antonio told them as he got up and went to the door.

* * *

Luckily the blonde in the other room couldn't see the front door from the couch because Lovino was on the other side. Stepping outside and closing the door Antonio confronted his former charge

"You really picked a bad time to show up Lovi." The Spaniard told him trying his best to hide his ears and tail from the people on the street

"Why?! Feliciano belongs to me!" Lovino stated

"Lovi we may be animals but don't treat us like property.

"Besides it's kind of your fault he's sick in the first place and Ludwig wants nothing more than to kick your ass for not only forgetting about Feli but also for letting him get caught in that storm.

"The vet told Gil that Feli was lucky to just end up with a bad cold." Antonio replied before the front door was opened by Ludwig trying to figure out what was taking Antonio so long.

"Why the hell are you here?" the blonde growled

"Simple I came to check on my brother. That stupid albino told me he was sick." Lovino answered

"Feliciano is sick because you locked him outside and forgot about him and the only person who can call mein bruder stupid is me." Ludwig told him

"Hey where's Feli?" Antonio asked to change the subject

"He fell asleep on the couch." Was all Ludwig said as he kept up his staring match with Lovino.

* * *

Antonio just sighed and went back inside, as Lovino tried to follow Ludwig stopped him

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded

"Simple to see my stupid little brother." Lovino replied

"No you're not we're going to finish this." Ludwig told him

"How? If I hit you it's animal abuse if you hit me then I can get you put down for being a dangerous animal." Lovi glared

"Simple I stay human. It's only animal abuse if I'm a dog and you can only have me put down if I bite you. As long as I'm human and I don't bite you then it's a fight between tow consenting humans." Ludwig explained

"Fine you want a fight? Then let's fight dog breath." Lovino stated as the two of them went behind the house and into the backyard.

* * *

Once in the back Ludwig wasted no time and punched Lovino square in the face breaking his nose and knocking out a couple of his teeth.

Lovino took a moment to get steady before hitting Ludwig in the jaw before the Inu knocked the Italian's legs out from under him.

Lovi then grabbed Ludwig and pulled him to the ground as well where they rolled around the yard punching and kicking each other.

"Ludwig! Fratello! Stop fighting right now!" Feliciano yelled when he woke up to find his brother and his boyfriend fighting in the backyard.

Both guys stopped fighting but not before Lovi gave Ludwig a black eye causing Feli to smack him on the back of the head

"I said stop fighting!" he growled as he helped Ludwig up before clinging to him

"Come on Luddy let's get you cleaned up." The neko told his mate before dragging the ruffed up blonde back to the house.

* * *

**Romano: You freaking hate me don't you?!**

**Raven: I don't hate you Romano I just think it's fun to write fight scenes and why shouldn't Germany finally get to hit you?**

**Romano: Stupid Potato bastard loving author.**

**Raven: You really need to let Spain fuck your brains out.**

**Roamno: Shut the fuck up!**

**Spain: Review for future smut!**

**Romano: I'm going to kill you all with my moustache!**

**Raven and Spain:*hugging each other in mock fright* But you don't have a moustache!**

**Prussia: I'm Awesome!*Gets choked by Romano***


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen chapters! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Once Feliciano pulled Ludwig inside he had the German sit in a chair while he cleaned all of the blonde's injuries

"Wow West what happened to you?" Gilbert asked as he walked into the kitchen

"I got into a fight with Lovino. I think he's still out there." Ludwig replied as Feli finished bandaging his wounds.

When Feli finished Antonio came in through the back door leading a very beat up Lovino who was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding

"Bastard you broke my nose!" Lovino yelled as Antonio sat him down

"Fratello you probably deserved it so quit complaining." Feliciano told his brother before collapsing against Ludwig

"Looks like my energy boost is over." He laughed as Ludwig picked him up and went into the living room.

* * *

Antonio cleaned up Lovino's nose and popped it back into place before bandaging the rest of his injuries

"See I told you it was a bad idea to come here." Antonio chided

"Shut up mutt." Was all Lovi had to say but it lacked its normal venom

"At least it was only your nose and not something major." The Spaniard commented before adding

"After I finish cleaning you up let's go home."

"You live here stupid. The tag on your collar says that Gilbert owns you." Lovino replied

"We can get the tag changed and Gilbert lets us do anything that we want. Feliciano is happier here anyway and I miss being with you." Antonio told him holding the Italian in his emerald gaze

"Fine you can come live with me and I'll leave Feliciano here. Happy?" the Italian huffed

"Very." The Inu answered kissing the tip of Lovino's injured nose gently before grabbing his few positions and leaving with his little tomato.

* * *

"~Ve looks like fratello got something out of that fight after all." Feli giggled as he and Ludwig watched the couple from the living room window

"Ja it does but you really should be resting Liebe." Ludwig told him as the neko broke into a very harsh coughing fit

"Doitsu I don't feel very good." Feli whined as he fell into Ludwig's waiting arms

"That's because you're sick Feli and my name isn't 'Doitsu' anymore." The blonde sighed

"Oh sorry it just slipped. I guess I'm not used to only using your human name." File smiled as he cuddled closer in Ludwig's arms

"It's fine Feli but for now you need to rest so that you can get better." He reminded the neko as he picked him up bridal style and took him up the stairs passing their old room

"~Ve Ludwig can I sleep in our old room?" Feliciano asked

"Why do you want to sleep in there?" Ludwig wondered returning to the closed door. "

Because it's filled with our memories together. I haven't been inside that room since we woke up like this but I really want to see inside I just don't want to go in alone." The neko confessed sadly letting his ears fall

"Fine I'll go in with you. I've been in here a few times before Arthur used his magic to give us human forms. Gilbert liked to pass out drunk in here before crying himself to sleep." The blonde told him as he opened the door.

* * *

The room was covered in a thin layer of dust but other than the bed being messy and the desk chair having been pulled next to the bed the room was exactly how the two had left it when they passed.

Ludwig moved the chair back to where it was supposed to go and set Feli down in it before cleaning away all of the dust and changing the sheets on the bed

"There now everything is clean and the bed has clean sheets. I know how much you like fresh sheets when you sleep here." The blonde smiled as Feli held out his arms to be held again.

Ludwig picked him back up and placed him on the bed

"Sleep with me?" the neko asked with wide kitten eyes

"I need to do a few things first and then I'll come lay down with you. But for now you just need to rest liebe." The Inu told him before he tucked him in and kissed his forehead gently.

Feliciano fell asleep almost instantly but still coughed in his sleep and looked uncomfortable because of his high fever. Ludwig put a cold cloth over Feli's forehead and eyes before leaving the room and almost running into his brother

"West watch where you're going you almost knocked the awesome me to the ground!" Prussia shouted before Ludwig clamped his hand over the Albino's mouth

"Shut up! Feliciano just fell asleep and he needs his rest." Ludwig growled

"Sorry I didn't know. How is he?" Gilbert asked as Ludwig lowered his hand

"His fever has spiked again and his cough is getting worse. Other than that I think he's doing fine. He wanted to sleep in our old room so that's where he is right now I just wanted to make sure that I had everything I needed to make him some soup after he wakes up." Ludwig replied "

I can do that West! Heck I can even make the soup and it will bet the awesomest soup in the entire world because it was made by me and I'm awesome!" Gilbert grinned

"Gil you can't cook. Every time you try you all but burn the house down. I'm sorry but I just don't trust you in the kitchen." The blonde sighed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"You're no fun West. I took care of myself for twenty years without you and I think I did pretty well!" Gilbert stated

"Ja but did you ever actually use the kitchen?" Ludwig asked

"I used the microwave and the fridge. Do that count?" the albino replied "Nein not really. Arthur could use a microwave and his food would still be inedible." The blonde sighed making sure that he had everything he would need

"Hey that was so uncalled for West! I'm your awesome big bruder so show some respect!" Gilbert yelled.

"~Ve what's with all of the yelling?" Feli asked weakly from where he was leaning against the door from rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Feli what are you doing up?!" Ludwig asked as he rushed to the Italian's side

"I heard yelling and woke up. Ludwig I really don't feel well, everything is spinning and it's making me feel." Whatever Feli was going to say was forgotten as the neko slapped his hand over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom down the hall

"Happy now? You woke him up!" Ludwig growled before going to comfort the sick cat.

* * *

**Romano: Hey I'm hardly even in this chapter! That and you ended it at a sucky place.**

**Raven: Romano this is a Gerita fic so it's mostly about Ludwig and Feli not you. Anod I ended it where I did because I building up to the smut in the next chapter!**

**Romano: Keep that stupid dog away from my fratello!**

**Raven: But I don't want to. Besides what happened to you getting screwed by Antonio?**

**Romano: I locked him in the closet.**

**Raven: Wow so he can literally come out of the closet now.**

**Romano: That joke sucked.**

**Raven: Review for the smut and for Spain to come out of the closet!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen chapters, 32 reviwes, 13 favs, and 18 alerts. Wow! You guys make me so super happy! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

When Feliciano had finished being sick Ludwig picked him up and carried him back up the stairs before placing him back on the bed

"Feel better?" the Inu asked sitting next to neko

"My stomach isn't as queasy anymore but my head, throat, and body still hurt and I'm still really dizzy." Feli whispered as Ludwig helped him take a drink of water from a cup on the night stand before grabbing one of Feli's feet and massaging it.

"Ah! That feels really good." Feli moaned as Ludwig started working up the leg reaching the top of his thigh before doing the same to the other

"Please keep going." Feli told him as Ludwig flipped him onto his stomach so he could do his back. Starting right above the Neko's slim hips Ludwig worked his way up to Feliciano's shoulders and back down changing the pressure he was using as he went.

It wasn't till Ludwig leaned in and licked Feli's curl that the neko figured out where this was going

"~Ve Ludwig I'm sick and if we do what I thing you want to do won't you get sick too?" Feli asked stopping Ludwig's movements

"Then I get sick. I'm sorry Feliciano but I want you so badly that I can't stop. Ich liebe dich please let me continue." The German pleaded

"I never said I didn't want you as well I was just making sure you knew that you had only yourself to blame if you get sick." The neko told him before turning onto his back and pulling the inu into a very heated kiss.

Ludwig quickly pulled off Feli's nightshirt while Feli fumbled with Ludwig's pants. After Ludwig couldn't stand it any longer he ripped off his pants and boxers before pulling Feliciano's boxers off with his teeth

"Wow you're really eager!" Feli purred before Ludwig deep throated him making him scream in ecstasy.

Ludwig took it slow and mostly just played with his little neko till Feli couldn't take it any more

"Ludwig I'm going to!" Feli whimpered before Ludwig released him and thrust into him quickly before the small cat could react.

* * *

While the two hybrids were upstairs having fun Gilbert was downstairs trying to call either Antonio or Francis to see if they wanted to go drinking with him.

He was about to try calling them again when he remembered that Antonio was now a dog and Francis was trying to get Matthew back after the Frenchman tried to sell Arthur and Alfred on E-bay to Sealand and Latvia.

So after deciding that there was no one left to call Gilbert called up Elizabeta and was surprised when she said that she would meet him at the small bar in the center of town.

"Hey west I'm going out for a drink! Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone!" the albino yelled before hearing Feliciano scream out in a botched mix of German and Italian before leaving the house.

* * *

After the door slammed shut the blonde inu turned back to playing with his little neko. Said neko was currently chained to the head board and blindfolded while the inu slowly thrust in and out with pulling both his tail and his curl

"Ludwig stop playing with me and just fuck me already!" Feli whimpered before Ludwig crushed their lips together as he started thrusting harder and faster into the small cat.

Feliciano felt like he was on fire but also like he was submerged in ice all at the same time only heightening the high he was on from the taste of Ludwig's lips. The inu above him and the nation he had fell in love with both tasted completely different.

Germany had tasted like wursts and beer mixed with a slight hint of mint from his after shave, Ludwig tasted like apples, steak, and fresh rain.

After tasting both Feli decided that he liked both and deepened the kiss telling the blonde that he was hungry for more. Ludwig growled in satisfaction and gave the cat exactly what he wanted as he picked up the pace again and hit the neko's prostate.

All Feliciano saw was stars as he screamed for more feeling himself grow close to release

"Ludwig please I'm so close!" he panted as Ludwig started to pump Feliciano's member in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't much longer after that before Feliciano couldn't hold back anymore and all but exploded between Ludwig and himself clawing the blonde dogs back as Ludwig sped up one more time before biting the neko's shoulder as he came deep inside the sick Italian.

Both hybrids couldn't speak for a while as they both rode out their orgasms till Ludwig pulled out and collapsed next to his mate

"Ludwig that was sorprendente!" Feli said happily as he curled up with Ludwig while they both enjoyed the after sex glow before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When Gilbert made it to the bar he found Elizabeta had already grabbed a table near the back of the room

"Hey loser miss the awesome me? Kesesese!" he laughed as he sat across from her

"Still acting like a child I see." She huffed as she flagged down a waiter to order a drink

"Still a boring chick." The albino replied ordering himself a beer while Elizabeta ordered a Cosmopolitan

"Just between you and me I'm happy that you're back to your old annoying self." She confessed as the waiter handed them their drinks

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked as he took a drink of his beer

"What I mean is that for the last twenty years you've been nothing but a shell and then after you took Ludwig and Antonio in you've slowly become your old obnoxious self again. I kind of like it." She blushed

"Well I traded Antonio for Feli but I forgot what it was like to go home and have someone smile at me and say 'welcome home' it's nice and even if they hadn't been reincarnations of the ones we lost it's still nice knowing that someone will be happy you're home." He smiled showing a softer side not many people get to see.

"If I had known what you had to have been going through during that time I would have gone over to see you more." Elizabeta told him

"Well how about you start now?" he smirked. Before she could ask what he meant the Prussian man leaned over the table and captured the sweet Hungarian girl's lips.

* * *

**Prussia: So I'm dating Hungary now?**

**Raven*petting Russiacat*: Yep! I think you two make a cute couple.**

**Prussia: Of course because I'm awesome! By the way where's Romano and what's with the cat?**

**Raven: I locked Romano in a closet for locking Spain in a closet and then I stole Russia's cat since he mainly spends time with Yao.**

**Prussia: So both Romano and Spain can literally come out of the closet? Kesese!**

**Raven: Finally someone who understands how funny that is!**

**Prussia: leave lots of awesome reviews to find out if Romano ever comes out of the closet!**

**Romano*from closet*: It's not funny damn it!**

**Prussia: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Does anyone read the begining author's note? I've noticed that people read the closeing one ever since I invited Romano, Spain, and Prussia into it but what about the begining one? Anyways Enjoy chapter fifteen!^^**

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when Gilbert returned home with a giggling Elizabeta in his arms as he kicked open the front door creating a loud banging noise as the door met the wall; the noise was so loud that it woke the sleeping hybrids upstairs.

When Ludwig heard the noise he turned back into a dog, told Feli to stay in bed, then ran down the stairs barking at what he thought were intruders in his brother's home

"West shut up! It's only the awesome me!" Gilbert yelled as Ludwig shifted back into his human form

"Bruder I thought you were an intruder! I was about to bite you!" Ludwig yelled back before noticing Hungary standing next to his brother

"Oh hallo Hungary please forgive my rudeness." He apologized

"Oh no it's fine. You were only protecting the house like a good watch dog." She smiled as the inu blushed

"Um West where are your pants?" Gilbert asked after taking in his little brother's naked form.

Before a very red Ludwig could answer they heard a noise come from the stairs and turned to see Feliciano wearing one of Germany's button down shirts hugging his tail and rubbing his eye

"~Ve Ludwig when you didn't come back to bed I got worried and came looking for you." The small Italian stated as the blonde inu walked over and pulled him into a hug

"I'm fine liebe it was just Gilbert and Elizabeta. Let's leave them alone and go back to bed." Ludwig offered as they went back to Italy's and Germany's old room.

"So that's what they had been doing when I left!" Gilbert laughed

"Well I think it's cute that they still love each other so much." Elizabeta told him

"Ja it is pretty awesome, but those two would still love each other no matter what happened to them so I'm just glad that they're happy." Gilbert smiled before picking up his new girlfriend and running all the way up the stairs to his room and slamming the door.

"~Ve Ludwig I was wondering. Why is Prussia sleeping upstairs now? I thought he like his room in the basement?" Feli asked when they were back snuggled in the large bed

"He still uses his bedroom in the basement he just needed a second room for all of his things so he sleeps upstairs and keeps most of his stuff in the basement. The house is huge so it really doesn't matter does it?" the blonde told him

"I guess not I just found it odd was all. Have you ever been in the basement?" the cat wondered

"Ja when I was Germany I would go down there every so often to yell at him. I've only been down there once as a dog though. Antonio dared me when we were puppies, I had to bring something back to prove I went down there so I brought back up a pair of his pants.

"But I hadn't known that he had been wearing them so he came running into the living room yelling that a ghost had stolen his pants before passing out on the floor." Ludwig smiled

"What did you do with the pants?" Feli asked wanting to hear more

"I put them back in the basement where he found them the next day and freaked out." The inu laughed as Feli giggled and snuggled closer.

"So how do you feel?" Ludwig asked him feeling the neko's forehead with his own

"I feel a lot better!" Feli said happily

"Well you're still warm but I think your fever has broken at least." Ludwig stated before Feliciano pulled his back down so they could make love again.

* * *

A few days later and Feliciano was back to his healthy bubbly self again which made Ludwig very happy and Elizabeta moved in to live with Gilbert which made the albino very happy.

It was getting close to Halloween and Elizabeta and Feliciano busied themselves making treats almost every day not that their lovers had anything against eating the delicious sweets.

One day Ludwig and Feli were curled up on the couch as animals watching American football when the phone rang and Gilbert answered it.

"Hey West there's someone on the phone and they want to talk to you!" Prussia called as the inu shifted and took the phone from his brother

"Hallo?" he asked

"Oh hey dude! It's me Alfred the hero!" came the American inu's reply

"What do you want Alfred?" Ludwig sighed

"Well I was just calling to see if you and Feliciano want to meet up with Kiku, Artie, Antonio, and myself since we haven't seen each other in a while?" Alfred asked

"Well I saw Antonio last week but sure. Feliciano is feeling better and we really don't have anything better to do so just tell me where we're meeting and we'll see you there." Ludwig told him before writing down the directions and hanging up the phone.

"Hey Feli we need to get dressed." Ludwig to the neko as his mate shifted as well

"Why where are we going Luddy?" he asked as they headed for their room

"We're going to meet Alfred and the others at Arthur's old house." Ludwig answered as they both got dressed, told Gilbert and Elizabeta where they were going, and left the house.

When they arrived at Arthur's Victorian manor house just outside of London Feli quickly rang the doorbell before the British neko welcomed them inside

"Well looks like everyone is here. Just go have a seat in the lounge and I'll go prepare tea for everyone." Arthur smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

After the blonde left Feli and Ludwig walked into the lounge to find Antonio, Kiku, and Alfred already sitting in chairs near the fire

"Hey guys! Where are Sadik and Yao?" Feli wondered as he pulled Ludwig down next to him on one of the loveseats

"They had Arthur revers the spell he use to give us our human forms so that they could stay animals. We can still talk to them and all but they just want to live like normal house pets so we kind of lost touch with them." Alfred shrugged as Arthur came back in pushing a tea cart and pouring everyone a cup

"Danke Arthur." Ludwig smiled as he took a sip of the slightly sweet tea.

For the rest of the day the group talked about how their lives were going and come to find out Ludwig and Feliciano were the only ones in a real relationship.

Heracles never did anything with Kiku except make out with him,

Lovino wouldn't stop treating Antonio like a dog,

and Arthur and Alfred hadn't even tried to get their relationship off of the ground.

So that night Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, and Antonio all went home and tried to strengthen their relationships while Ludwig and Feliciano went home and were greeted by a nice dinner with Elizabeta and Gilbert and all the sweets they could eat.

* * *

**Romano*from inside of the closet* That was a crappy ending!**

**Raven: For once I will agree with you but sadly since I'm just making this up as I go I'm quickly running out of Ideas.**

**Prussia: Hey all you awesome readers review and suggest ideas for future chapters!**

**Spain: Yeah if you don't want to see the story end here then please offer some suggestions. If this story does well Raven might even do a spin off for me and Lovi!**

**Romano: Spain how the fuck did you get out of that closet!**

**Spain: Simple I came out~!**

**Romano: Bastard! **

**Prussia and Spain: Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay sixteen chapters! This one took me a while sorry. Please enjoy!^^**

* * *

As Halloween got closer Gilbert ran around the house turning the outside into the creepiest house on the block

"Bruder don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Ludwig asked one day as he watched his brother hang fake ghosts and spider webs from the trees in the front yard

"Nein why?" Gilbert wondered

"Well Feli is terrified to look at the front yard and he can't go anywhere near the downstairs bathroom since you put those skeleton wall clings all over the place." The blonde inu told him.

"Fine I'll take down the skeletons inside the house but everything out front stays where I put. If he has problems with it tell him just to leave from the back of the house so that he doesn't have to see the front." Gilbert replied as he went back to what he was doing.

Inside the house Feliciano and Elizabeta were making candy apples and cookies

"Feli watch your tail! That's the fourth time you've almost got it caught in the oven!" the Hungarian told the Italian Neko as he almost closed the oven door on his long tan tail

"Sorry but it's hard to keep it out of the way!" he apologized

"I still don't know how Ludwig can bake all of those yummy desserts without getting his tail caught in everything. I can hardly make pasta anymore without my tail getting in the way." He said sadly as his ears laid back against his head

"It's fine sweetie just try to be more careful next time. Ok?" she smiled as they started making more cookies.

* * *

Alfred had talked Francis into having a costume party on the condition that Francis was allowed to pick the American inu's costume so being the thick headed guy he is the blonde dog agreed and sent out invitations to all of the countries and hybrids.

"Hey guess what I found in the mail!" Gilbert yelled happily one day walking into the kitchen holding the mail

"Oh and what would that be?" Lizzy asked walking up to her boyfriend

"An invitation to a costume party being held at Francis's house!" he grinned

"We've all been invited and we're all going!" he added with a smirk

"~Ve Luddy a costume party sounds like fun!" Feliciano smiled causing the blonde next to him smile as well

"Ja it does but what are we going to dress up as?" Ludwig asked

"Well you could go as the big bad wolf and I could dress up as Red riding hood or I guess in my case little kitty riding hood." Feli suggested before launching into a conversation about all of the different costumes they could wear.

* * *

Later that night Gilbert, Lizzy, Feli, and Ludwig were all getting ready to sit down for dinner when Lovino all but kicked the door down

"Let me in bastards!" he yelled as Ludwig opened the door

"You know you could be patient right?" the blonde muttered

"Bite me." The Italian growled pushing his way into the house.

"Hey freak take your fucking dog back and give me my stupid cat." Lovino growled before Lizzy hit him over the head with her skillet

"It's rude to just barge into someone else's home and start making demands. You wanted Antonio and Feliciano is staying here.

"If you don't want Antonio anymore you can just leave him here and return home but Feli is staying one way or another." She told him before yelling at everyone including Lovino and Antonio to sit down at the table so they could start dinner.

That night Lovino went home with Antonio.

* * *

Several weeks passed and soon it was the night of Francis's Halloween party and everyone showed up in costume;

Prussia was Frankenstein with Hungary as his bride,

Ludwig was the big bad wolf chasing Feli who was dressed as a naughty red riding hood,

Francis was a French maid,

Arthur was a wizard,

Matthew was dressed as a teddy bear,

Kiku was dressed as a school girl,

Heracles was dressed as a cat,

Antonio was a tomato,

Lovino had come dressed as a police officer,

and Alfred was dressed as a pretty pink princess.

"Why are you dressed as a tomato and why the hell is Alfred in a dress?!" Ludwig wondered when all of the hybrids were gathered together

"Lovi won't let me be human so he dressed me up like this." Antonio replied from where he sat as a dog on the floor

"Alfred let Francis pick out his costume in exchange for the party." Arthur explained.

"Dudes I'm going to be the most kick-ass pretty pink princess ever!" Alfred laughed before grabbing Arthur's hand and dragging the blonde neko off to some undisclosed part of the house

"Um does he know that he's wearing a dress?" Feliciano asked

"Feli you're wearing a dress as well." Kiku sighed

"Yes well so are you!" the Italian smiled

"It's not like I wanted to wear it! Heracles made me wear it!" the Japanese cat yelled before running away to hide in his shame.

"Well I'm off to go find Lovi." Antonio told them before shifting into a human and leaving to find the hot headed Italian

"So what should we do now?" Ludwig asked Feliciano as the stood in their corner

"Well we could go find Lizzy and congratulate her on her pregnancy again. By the way have you seen Gilbert?" the neko asked

"Last time I saw him he was over at the open bar getting drunk and screaming German at Matthew and Peter." Ludwig replied as they started walking through the crowed looking for the pretty Hungarian.

"Hey Ludwig do you think that we could ever have a baby?" Feli asked suddenly

"What brought that up?" Ludwig wondered

"Well when we were countries we found out that we could have babies even though I was a boy since I was a country. So I was wondering if we could still have a baby." Feli answered

"Well I'm a dog and you're a cat, we're not the same species. Besides we're only human because of Arthur's spell." Ludwig told him

"But that doesn't mean we can't try!" Feli yelled before running off and disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

**Raven: Yay I was able to update!**

**Spain: Why am I a tomato?**

**Raven: Well everyone has you dress as a materdor so I wanted to do something diffrent. Sadly the best I could come up with was a tomato after seeing a really cute tomato dog coustume.**

**France: That a side why am I hardly in the story!**

**Raven: Because it's mostly a Gerita fic so of course Gilbert, Feli, and Ludwig would have more screen time but the next chapter is going to be mostly UsUk so you'll be in that one more. Don't worry Spain I'll do a chapter for you and Romano as well.**

**Prussia: Don't forget about the awesome me!**

**Raven: You're in this story more than the other's so shut up.**

**Bad Touch Trio: Review to find out what happens next!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Crap I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long! I've never written USUK and I have school to deal with so please forgive me! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Alfred dragged Arthur across the dance floor and over to the large food table that Francis had set up

"Why the bloody hell did you bring me here for?!" Arthur demanded as Alfred shoved an orange spice cupcake into his mouth.

"Oh live a little Artie!" the blonde dog grinned before leaning in and licking away some stray black frosting from the neko's cheek

"You had a little frosting on your cheek." Alfred told him

"I thought it was cute!" he added before walking away confusing the cat that followed him to get some answers.

"Alfred you git get back here!" the neko yelled as the dog in the puffy pink dress disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching Arthur ran into Feliciano literally. "Oh sorry Feliciano I didn't see you there." Arthur apologized

"It's fine. Hey Arthur do you know where the bathroom is? This house is different than the one big brother France lived in when we were countries." Feli stated

"Oh yes the loo is down the hall to the left. It's the door marked water closet." Arthur told him as the little tan neko ran off down the hall. It wasn't long before Ludwig asked where Feliciano was and Arthur told him where to find the tan cat before returning to his search for Alfred.

* * *

He found Matthew and Francis in one of the spare bedrooms,

Antonio and Lovino in a hall closet,

he didn't even want to know what Ludwig and Feliciano were doing in the bathroom,

and Gilbert and Elizabeta were dancing together on the terrace.

"How the hell did I lose a loud mouthed American wearing a large pink dress and dog ears with a tail?!" Arthur wondered out loud as he contemplated returning to his cat form and finding a quiet place to just curl up and forget about the blonde when the inu suddenly appeared next to him

"Yo Artie great party huh?" he grinned

"Where have you been?!" Arthur yelled when he saw his housemate.

"I had to get a few things ready." He replied before pulling Arthur onto the dance floor

"Dance with me Artie!" he smiled holding the neko close causing him to blush as Alfred spun them across the dance floor.

* * *

The pair danced together for six songs till Arthur decided that he wanted to sit down

"Alfred can't we stop? We've been dancing for hours!" Arthur told his dance partner

"Sure thing Artie!" the dog smiled leading the tried cat over to one of the tables before running off to get them something to drink.

While Arthur sat there he watched Kiku and Heracles enjoy a slow dance together while Gilbert was challenging everyone around him to a drinking game that involved stripping till Elizabeta knocked out her soon to be husband.

"Here ya go Artie. Don't worry it's not spiked or drugged. I went into the kitchen and got it out of the fridge myself." Alfred told him as he handed over a cup of the raspberry punch Matthew had made for the party

"Thank you Alfred and how many times have I told you. My name is Arthur not Artie." Arthur told him "But I like Artie better." Alfred whined before simply sitting next to the cat enjoying his company.

* * *

Arthur was happy. When they had been countries he had never seen Alfred as anything other than the cute little nation he had met when the other had been a child and he had raised him.

When Alfred declared his independence it had nearly killed him to think that his little nation had grown up and didn't need him anymore.

That had been followed by years of anger toward the loud blonde but Alfred had always been there when he was needed but Arthur had been too proud to say that he need the younger man to be by his side.

But now that the curse on Germany had backfired and they were now stuck in animal bodies Arthur had learned things about Alfred he had never known before.

Alfred may act like a complete idiot but had a love of books and even learned how to read books written in other languages so he could books that weren't printed in English,

even though he enjoyed fast food he was an amazing cook when he wanted to be,

he could play guitar, violin, and piano,

and he had a really amazing singing voice.

After living together and not fighting whenever they saw the chance Arthur had slowly but surely started falling in love with the blonde dog sitting next to him.

* * *

Arthur was so caught up in his thoughts he had completely spaced out till Alfred picked him up bridal style and ran into one of the guest rooms on the second floor.

"Put me down you git!" he yelled before Alfred kissed him roughly on the mouth

"Just wait a bit Artie." The inu grinned as he opened the door, locked it behind him, and placed Arthur on the bed before kissing him again.

Arthur moaned into the kiss and before he could tell his body no he was undressing the dog pinning him to the bed as said blonde stripped the cat under him. Soon both hybrids were naked and slightly out of breath from all of the kissing

"Wow Artie you're beautiful." Alfred whispered as he looked down at the neko who was lying on the bed under him swathed in the pale moonlight that fell from the large window in the pitch black room. Arthur blushed before Alfred offered three of his fingers

"Suck." The inu told him as the cat took the digits into his mouth and covered them nicely in his saliva before Alfred took them from his mouth and began preparing the smaller male under him.

At first all Arthur felt was pain but he knew what to expect since he and Francis had been each other's fuck buddies for years before the curse changed things. Arthur just tried to relax and block the pain from his mind till Alfred brushed a little bundle of nerves that made him see stars

"There! Oh Alfred keep touching me there!" he gasped as Alfred removed his fingers only to replace them with something bigger and harder. When Alfred pushed in all the way to the hilt he waited till Arthur told him to move before quickly picking up the pace enjoying the moans he was receiving.

Alfred would have never guessed how vocal Arthur was in bed but here he was making sounds that would cause a seasoned whore to blush. And he loved every minute of it.

Driving harder and faster into the blonde the empty room became filled with Arthur's voice till the chorus came to an end when Arthur arched his back, threw back his head, and screamed Alfred's name so loud the inu was pretty sure the entire house had heard them before Alfred gave one last thrust and came into the cat also screaming his name.

Both animals collapsed on the bed completely spent and out of breath before cuddling closer together

"I love you Arthur." Alfred whispered as Arthur watched his endless blue eyes start to close in the moonlight

"I love you too Alfred" the emerald eyed cat whispered back before the fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Raven: I feel kind of dirty after writting this.**

**Prussia: Why did you do a USUK chapter? I thought this was a GerIta fic.**

**Raven: It is and I'll get back on track in the next chapter. This was a request. It just took a while because I've never written for this pairing before. Whenever I write for America I normaly put him with Russia.**

**Prussia: Whatever. Hey is Romano still in the closet?**

**Raven: Yep^^ and he's not coming out till I say so.**

**Romano: Let me out!**

**Raven: Nope!**

**Prussia: Why is he in there again?**

**Raven: I forgot.**

**Bad Touch Trio: Review for more chapters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy birthday to me! And to celebrate my 19th birthday here is the 18th chapter for Of Cats and Dogs! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A few weeks after Halloween Ludwig and Feliciano were asleep together on the couch in their animal forms when they were rudely awakened by Elizabeta screaming at Gilbert in Hungarian

"~Ve what happened?" the little tan and brown cat yawned

"I don't know Liebe." Ludwig replied licking his mate making him purr and curl back up as Gilbert came down the stairs

"Hey West can you change back so I have someone to talk to?" he asked the blonde dog who just looked up and glared at him before shifting into his human form.

* * *

Every time Gilbert saw his dog's human form he couldn't help but think of his brother when Germany was still alive.

Ludwig's human form looked exactly like the fallen human personification of Germany; same blue eyes, same slicked back pale blonde hair, same attitude, same everything.

The only differences were that Ludwig had two pointed dog ears sticking out of his head, a fluffy tail attached to his spine, and whether in dog form or humanoid form he always had his black leather collar with his silver and black cross I.D. tag around his neck.

* * *

"So what just happened?" Ludwig asked looking at his owner as Feliciano crawled onto his lap and went back to sleep

"Lizzy's being moody." Was all Gilbert said as he took a seat in one of the armchairs

"You wanted me to shift because your pregnant fiancée is moody?" the dog asked raising an eyebrow at his owner

"Aww c'mon West I'm the Awesome Prussia! You should be honored to talk to me Kesesese!" the albino told him with a grin as Elizabeta came down the stairs

"Oh Ludwig you're awake." She smiled as she draped her arms around Gilbert's shoulders and kissed his cheek

"Honey you shouldn't go around bothering Ludwig and Feli. Let them have some time to their selves." She told her boyfriend before dragging him back upstairs.

"~Ve Ludwig are they gone?" Feliciano yawned after the couple had left

"Ja they have." The blonde replied

"Then shift back so we can cuddle more. Your fur is really soft!" the small cat purred as Ludwig shifted back and curled around his soul mate.

* * *

Over the next several weeks Ludwig and Feliciano hardly ever changed into their human forms unless Elizabeta or Gilbert asked them too merely happy to spend their days as animals curled up together in a patch of sunlight till Arthur called asking to have a meeting with all of the other hybrids.

So there they were sitting in Arthur's old home in England trying to figure out why they were there.

"Ah Alfred-san do you know why we were asked to come here?" Kiku asked the dark blond inu sitting across from him

"Nope. Artie wouldn't tell say. All he told me was that he wanted to talk with all of the hybrids." Alfred replied

"Well I think it's nice to be all gathered up in one place. Lovino hardly ever lets me go anywhere and it's kind of hard to sneak out of the house." Antonio told them

"It's really easy for me and Luddy to leave the house since Elizabeta moved in!" Feli said happily as he and Ludwig walked in before the small neko ran around hugging everyone

"Ja she and Gilbert have been busy getting ready for their wedding and the new baby they have coming." Ludwig stated as he took a seat next to Kiku on the couch as Feli sat next to him.

"So Gilbert's getting married _and_ having a kid?" Antonio asked

"Si! At first I was worried that there wouldn't enough room in the house for five people. But then I remembered how huge Ludwig's old house is and that Luddy and I can become animals so it's not crowded at all!" Feliciano smiled as Arthur came in with a tea tray

"I'm glad everyone could make it. I took the liberty of making some tea if anyone wants any or I also have some coffee or there is water, milk, and orange juice in the fridge." Arthur smiled as Antonio and Alfred chose coffee, Feliciano asked for a glass of milk, Kiku decided on water, and Ludwig accepted a cup of tea.

Once everyone had their drinks Arthur explained that the reason he wanted everyone together was because none of them had seen each other since Francis's Halloween party.

* * *

While the hybrids were enjoying their afternoon catching up with each other Francis decided to do the same with the other owners so he invited Lovino, Gilbert, Heracles, and Matthew out to lunch so they could talk about their hybrids behind their backs.

"Bonjour everyone!" France smiled when everyone was settled

"Order anything you want." He added as a waiter handed everyone a menu.

"So wine bastard why the hell did you want all of us to meet like this?" Lovino demanded glaring at the flamboyant blonde

"Simple I figured that while the Hybrids were in London we could get together and talk behind their backs!" France smiled

"Francis that's rude!" Matthew scolded

"Oh come on Matthew there has to be something you wouldn't want Alfred or Arthur to hear." Francis replied

"Ok well if it's things we can't say in front of the hybrids then I'll go first." Gilbert stated

"I've gotten to the point I can't look at Ludwig's human form without thinking about Germany." Gilbert confessed

"I know that the blood tests we had done on all of them prove that Ludwig and Germany are two completely different beings but still." Gilbert added before Lovino broke the serious atmosphere

"Is it still bestiality if you're the one being fucked instead of the animal?" the Italian blurted causing the others to stare

"So you finally let Toni near your ass!" Gilbert grinned

"Shut up it was only one at Francis's party! And then like ten times since." Lovino muttered the last part before they all started talking.

* * *

After everyone was done talking and venting their feelings about different matters both groups decided to return home.

"~Ve Luddy I've been meaning to ask you something." Feliciano told the tall blonde as they walked home together in their human forms

"What is it Feli?" Ludwig wondered

"Do you miss being Germany or the Holy Roman Empire?" the small neko asked

"Feli we agreed not to bring up my past as the Holy Roman Empire remember? The only good memories I have of that time are of you. As for missing being a country then the answer is sometimes.

"I've seen the way Gil looks at me and I know he would rather I was still Germany but that was then and this is now so not really. I enjoy not having mountains of paperwork and being able to spend more time with you." Ludwig smiled.

Feliciano was about to say something when a black van pulled up beside the two hybrids. Before either Ludwig or Feliciano could react the were knocked out and thrown into the back before the van sped off into the night.

* * *

**Raven: Oh no what's going to happen to Ludwig and Feli!?**

**Prussia-messing with the closet door- Can we let Romano out yet? I can't hear him in there.**

**Raven: Fine but I'm using you as a sheild if he attacks.**

**Prussia-opens door and is attacked by Romano-Gahhhhh!**

**Romano: FUCKING BASTARD!**

**Raven: Spain Romano is trying to rape Prussia!**

**Romano: No way in hell am I trying to rape the albino potato bastard!**

**Prussia&Raven: Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ludwig and Feliciano were thrown into the back of the van before the vehicle sped off into the night.

"Did you grab them?" the driver asked

"No we grabbed the wrong people boss." One of the men in the back replied

"Idiot why grab the wrong people?!" the driver yelled

"Because you told us too!" a different man yelled as Feliciano regained his senses.

"~Ve Luddy where are we?" the small neko asked causing the men to go silent as Feli noticed Ludwig's unmoving form

"Luddy? Ludwig?" Feli whimpered as he crawled over to the blonde and shook his shoulder

"Ludwig!" he screamed before the dog finally woke up

"Feli stop yelling in mein ear!" the inu growled as he sat up and looked around before bearing his fangs.

"Shit they're awake!" one of the men in the back yelled before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Ludwig shifted halfway and attacked both of the men in the back till an unseen man in the passenger seat turned around and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

Thinking quickly Ludwig forced open the back door and threw Feliciano out of the speeding van before the blonde German was shot three times in the back with the tranquilizer gun.

* * *

Once Feliciano was flung out of the van he hit the hard black road before skidding across it and rolling over the edge of an embankment before ending up in the river below.

All he felt was pain and panic as he tried to find either the river bottom or the river bank. Anything that he would be able to use to get out of the water. Finally after struggling for what felt like hours Feliciano made his way to the bank and pulled himself out of the river.

When Feliciano stood on solid ground the weight of what had just happened still hadn't registered as he slowly made his way through the winding streets of Berlin trying to find Prussia's house.

* * *

By the time Feli had found the house the sun had risen and falling all over again and before he could reach for the knob the door was flung open and Hungary pulled him into her arms

"Oh thank God! I thought something terrible had happened!" she told him as she pulled the Neko into the house where the other Hybrids and their owners were waiting.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" Romano screamed at him as Feliciano just stared blankly at the Italian as Canada noticed Feli's wet clothes and the wounds he received form hitting the street.

"Feliciano what happened and where is Ludwig?" the quite nation asked as the other noticed how the poor cat looked.

As soon as Canada asked his question Feliciano broke down into heart wrenching sobs

"They took him! They took him and I don't know where he is!" the cat wailed

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked

"Luddy and I were walking home after we left Arthur's house and then all of a sudden this black van showed up and these guys jumped out and hit us over the heads.

"They threw us in the back and drove off, when I woke up Ludwig wasn't moving but he was only passed out but when he woke up he attacked the people in the back of the van till one in the front pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"Ludwig then threw me out of the van before he was shot three times in the back!" Feliciano told them between sobs.

"But how did you find your way here?" Kiku wondered

"After I was thrown for the van I hit the street really really hard before I rolled into the river. When I got out of the water I stumbled around till I finally found the house." The cat answered before passing out and shifting back into his animal form.

* * *

While Feliciano slept on the couch the rest of the group stayed in the kitchen trying to figure out a way to find Ludwig. Gilbert wasn't helping much by pacing the floor and cursing in German

"Prussia calm down!" Hungary yelled before Francis and Antonio took the Albino outside.

"I wonder who would want to kidnap Ludwig and Feliciano?" Arthur asked as said cat walked in when they weren't paying attention

"They said they had grabbed the wrong people. They didn't mean to grab me and Ludwig but they did and they weren't going to let us go so Ludwig attacked and saved me." The Italian explained

"Feli sweetie you should be resting." Elizabeta told him as he shook his head

"No I have to find Ludwig!" he yelled before Lovino glared at him

"He's just a stupid dog get over him!" he screamed earning a slap across the face from Feliciano.

"So if Ludwig is only a dog then I guess that makes me only a cat right? If I'm only a cat then what does that make Antonio, Kiku, Alfred, and Arthur?!

"I lost him once when I was a country and I'm not going to lose him now that we can finally be together!" Feliciano screamed at the frightened country before running out of the house in search of his lost love.

"Well look what you did! Now we have to find him as well." Arthur sighed before Alfred had an idea

"Hey Gilbert!" Alfred called as the bad touch trio walked in

"Yeah what?" the albino wondered

"Did you happen to get Ludwig micro chipped? Mattie had me get one after he first took me in." Alfred asked

"Oh yeah I forgot that I had Ludwig and Antonio micro chipped! I even had Feli chipped as well." Gilbert replied as he ran to grab his GPS so they could find the missing animals.

Once Gilbert had the GPS up and running France, Prussia, Greece, Antonio, and Alfred left to go find Ludwig and Feli. Feliciano was easy to find and once he was safely in the car the group sped off to save Ludwig for his captors.

* * *

**Prussia: Why did you leave out the opening A/N?**

**Raven: Simple most people don't read it and I like the closing one better.**

**Prussia: Of course you do beacuse I'm awesome!**

**Romano-finally out of the closet- You have nothing to do with the closing A/N!**

**Prussia: Review to tell me how awesome I am!**

**Ronamo: No the readers need to Review so Raven remembers to update the story idiot!**

**Prussia: Well anyways review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Look a wild opening A/N has appeared! What will you do? A) enjoy the story, B)Review, C)comment on the closing A/N, od D)all of the above?**

* * *

When Ludwig woke up he found himself in a small cage in his dog form.

_'How the hell did I. Oh yeah Feli and I were captured and I threw him out of the speeding van. I hope he's ok.'_ Ludwig thought to himself as he looked around. He was in a lab of some kind and from the pain his captors had either dislocated his right shoulder or shattered it.

He was leaning more towards the later when he realized he couldn't move it at all. The shattered shoulder was a problem as it meant he couldn't shift to escape or even move for that matter so he was stuck at the mercy of the people who had captured him and tried to capture Feli.

* * *

While Ludwig was thinking of his mate said cat was freaking out as Gilbert raced towards the place on the GPS that showed where Ludwig was.

"Can't we go any faster?! They have Ludwig!" the cat reminded everyone in the car till Alfred knocked him out causing everyone else to stare at him

"What? He was starting to get on my nerves. I mean c'mon he was obsessed with Ludwig when we were countries and he's only gotten worse now that we're animals!" Alfred stated before the others turned back to trying to find the right address.

It wasn't really that hard when they all spotted a black van that fit the description that Feliciano had given. Parking their own van everyone got out and headed towards the building.

* * *

Ludwig had been dragged out of his cage and beaten being ordered to shift back when Antonio and Alfred ran in as dogs followed closely by Gilbert, Francis, Heracles, and Feliciano.

When Feliciano's amber gold eyes fell on the beaten form of his one true love he snapped.

The small neko ran straight into the fray and put all of the hours Ludwig spent training the scrawny Italian when they were Germany and Italy to use beating the crap out of Ludwig's assailants.

He bit, scratched, kicked, and hissed till no one was left before running to the dogs side as a cat

"Ludwig please be ok!" the small cat cried as he nuzzled the large blonde animal as Gilbert picked him up.

"You can really kick ass Feli." Gilbert smiled before rushing everyone back into the van and straight to the vet to get Ludwig looked at.

* * *

Ludwig's shoulder really was shattered and he had a few bruised ribs but other than that he was fine and Feliciano only had a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Thank god you two are alright. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" Gilbert told them as he held them close. Ludwig allowed himself to act like the dog he was and licked Gilbert's cheek as Feliciano cuddled closer and started purring just happy to be home.

"Aww Lovi why can't we be like that?!" Antonio whined as he wrapped his arms around his owner

"Because you're a stupid dog that's why!" Romano snapped

"Yeah but Ludwig is a dog and Feli is a cat and Gilbert still treats them nicely." The Spanish inu pointed out

"Well whatever! If you hate my house so much then just move back in with Gilbert for all I care!" Romano yelled as he stormed out of the house followed closely by Antonio.

Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, and Francis returned home shortly after Antonio and Romano left and Kiku and Heracles didn't leave till they made sure everything was alright with the blonde dog and the brown and tan cat.

* * *

It took a while but Ludwig's shoulder healed and soon the dog was walking around like nothing had happened even though Feliciano still had nightmares.

Gilbert and Elizabeta decided to screw the whole big white wedding and had a very tasteful and small ceremony in Gilbert's backyard and only invited a small handful of the other countries to be a part of it.

Shortly after the wedding the couple learned that they were expecting a little girl which mad Feliciano very happy as he and Elizabeta started planning out the nursery.

* * *

"So West are you jealous?" Gilbert asked the blonde one day with a grin

"Why would I be jealous? And for the last time my name is Ludwig. I'm not Germany anymore Prussia." The inu replied

"I'll call you whatever I want because you're my dog. And I meant because I'm having an awesome kid with my wife!" the albino smiled

"So I should be jealous of what? That you're married, having a kid, or because you're not stuck in an animal's body?" Ludwig asked dampening Gilbert's mood

"Hey you don't have to be so un-awesome." The former country glared as Ludwig shifted into his dog form and went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

* * *

When Feliciano and Elizabeta came down the stairs they saw Ludwig curled up on the couch and Gilbert angrily glaring at his beer sitting on the kitchen table in front of him.

"I'll take Gilbert if you can handle Ludwig." Elizabeta told the neko who simple nodded, shifted, and padded his way over to the large dog as Lizzy walked over to her husband.

"Luddy what's wrong? Does your shoulder hurt again?" Feli asked remembering that the dog had mentioned that his shoulder still hurt from time to time. The dog just sighed and looked down at the cat sitting on the floor

"Nein it doesn't hurt right now Feli." He replied as Feliciano hopped up onto the couch and curled up next to his mate and started cleaning his face

"~Ve then what's wrong?" he wondered as Ludwig started licking his ear keeping him from swiping his paw across his face

"I'm getting tired of Gilbert reminding me of what I once was. He asked me if I was jealous of what he and Elizabeta had. I'm not jealous of them because you and I have a bond stronger than anyone's on the planet but then he threw the fact that she was having a baby in mein face and I got mad." Ludwig confessed

"Why get mad about that?" Feli asked innocently

"Because when we were countries even though we were both guys we could still have a child. I've seen the look in your eyes when you talk about baby stuff with Hungary and I can't help but feel responsible that you're stuck as a cat." Ludwig sighed

"I would like to have a baby but even if we can't I'm happy as long as I have you Ludwig. What happened wasn't your fault. It was because Arthur was careless when he was England and the spell effected more than his intended target.

"I don't regret turning into a cat. I kind of like it to be honest. I'm happy because I have you, a nice home, and I can still talk with Romano even if I'm not technically related to him anymore." Feli smiled before Ludwig licked him again

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano." He whispered

"Ti amo troppo Ludwig." Feliciano answered back as they both fell asleep to the sound of Elizabeta beating the crap out of Gilbert with her skillet.

* * *

**France: so is this going to turn into an mpreg?**

**Romanno: When the fuck did you show up wine bastard?!**

**Raven: It might if enought people want it to. If not then the story stays as it is which is really just a bunch of randome things I think of when I'm bored.**

**Prussia: Why do you always have me get hit with Hungary's skillet?**

**Raven: It's funny.**

**Spain: Why am I spain in the A/N's and not in the story?**

**Raven: Because the story is diffrent than the A/N. Here you're still Spain and in the story you're not.**

**Romano: Where do all these people keep coming from?!**

**Raven: Just get used to it.**

**Bad touch trio plus Romano: Review so Raven remembers to update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please Review!^^**

* * *

Elizabeta was soon eight months along and had gotten really big which Gilbert like to remind her of so lately the Prussian nation was forced to sleep on the couch while Elizabeta had Ludwig and Feliciano sleep in bed with her.

Ludwig and Feliciano were curled up together at the foot of Elizabeta's bed one night when Gilbert came in and jumped into his side of the bed landing on Feliciano's tail causing the small cat to yowl in pain waking everybody up.

"Gilbert I thought I told you to sleep on the couch or in one of the guest rooms!" Elizabeta yelled as Ludwig curled up around the cat and growled at his owner

"Ludwig shut up and Lizzy please forgive me for being stupid!" The Prussian begged before Elizabeta agreed and fell asleep again.

* * *

With Gilbert in the bed as well it felt a bit crowded so Feliciano and Ludwig got down off of the bed and padded down the hall to the room they shared when they were nations

"Luddy if we shift to our human forms would you cuddle me close to your chest like I like?" Feli asked as they hopped onto the bed

"Ja I'll cuddle you liebe." Ludwig answered as they both shifted and Ludwig pulled him close.

"Ludwig since we're human would you kiss me the way I like you to kiss me?" Feliciano asked cuddling closer

"Ja I can kiss you liebe." Ludwig answered know where things were heading but couldn't bring himself to stop as he captured the small neko's lips with his own and kissed him deeply like he was a drowning man and Feliciano was his only lifeline to air.

The kisses started out gentle and soft but quickly turned into deep and passionate as if both partners were trying to become one being so the other would never leave their side.

Neither one was wearing any clothing since they had been spending most of their time as animals since the abduction but they found not wearing any clothes very helpful since they wouldn't have to break apart except to breath and even then it was only for a second before they went under the warm waters of their deep undying love for each other.

Ludwig started to reach for the small bottle they kept in the bedside table but Feliciano stopped him

"No me nehmen, wie ich bin." The neko whispered huskily in the blonde's native tongue

"Qualsiasi cosa per voi." Ludwig whispered back in Italian before kissing down the cat's back as Feliciano relaxed till he was somewhere between cay and human.

Thinking that it was kind of kinky Ludwig shifted till the line between human and canine was blurred as well before gripping the base of his mate's tail and pulling it gently earning a moan as he worked his way to the cat's member that was standing at attention

"Oh Ludwig don't stop!" Feliciano purred as Ludwig continued his ministrations to the cat that was braced up against his strong chest. Ludwig kept playing till Feliciano went off like a time bomb letting his essence spread across the both of them and the creamy white sheets beneath them.

Once Feliciano was spent Ludwig turned him onto his stomach and used one of the cleaner sheets to bind him to the bed as well as blindfold his love before turning to the cat's furry backside.

Feliciano's senses heightened once he was blindfolded but he trusted Ludwig with what the blonde dog had planned. Ludwig took things slow and started at the top of his mate's spine at the base of his delicate neck and kissed his way down the cat's spine till he reached the base of Feli's tail.

Ludwig then placed his manhood at Feliciano's sweet entrance and slipped into the heavenly tight hot heat that was his small mate. Once he was all the way in Feliciano gave the signal and Ludwig started to move his hips, slowly at first then ever so slightly he started picking up speed till he had a nice rhythm going.

It had hurt Feli at first but it always hurt at first but Ludwig never rushed and was always gentle with him.

Soon Feliciano was struggling with his binds and slamming backwards in time with Ludwig's thrusts till he finally managed to pull himself free of the sheets to turn and wrap his long slender legs around the inu's waist before Ludwig started pumping the cat's member at the same pace they were moving at.

To both of them the friction was amazing and neither wanted it to stop but they were both close to the edge and felt it better to make the fall together.

With a few more strokes and thrusts both Ludwig and Feliciano came at the same time biting the others shoulder to keep them both from screaming in pure ecstasy.

Then collapsing onto the bed in a jumble of arms, legs, and tails falling asleep in the warm post coital glow that seemed to permeate the room.

* * *

A few weeks later the four inhabitants of the house woke up one morning to find the ground outside covered in a thick blanket of pure white.

"~Ve Luddy look it snowed last night!" the neko snag spinning around in a circle and then immediately regretting it as he felt the remints of the previous night's pasta rise from his stomach as he ran to the bathroom to get sick in the toilet.

"Feliciano are you alright?!" Ludwig asked rushing to his side as Elizabeta and Gilbert passed by

"Looks like poor little Feli needs to go see the vet." Elizabeta told her husband as he walked off to make the appointment for later that day.

* * *

While Elizabeta was inside the clinic with Feliciano in his cat form Gilbert was outside with Ludwig trying to get the large blonde dog to pull him around in a small sleigh

"Oh come on West it'll be fun!" Gilbert grinned before Ludwig tackled his owner face first into a large snowdrift then sat on his head with his big dog butt till Gilbert quit struggling before he dragged the unconscious Prussian back into the clinic just in time for Feliciano to be called to the back.

The nice doctor came in and did a few tests before coming back with shocking news

"I don't know how this is possible seeing as how you own a male cat and the only other animal in your household is a male dog but the tests we ran don't lie. Mrs. Beilschmidt it seems Feliciano here is going to be a mommy!"

* * *

**France: Should we even comment on the sex in the middle?**

**Raven: You can if you want. All I'm going to say is that I wrote it while listening to a really pretty Russian song.**

**Prussia: What's with you and foreign music?**

**Raven: I might be an American but I really like bands from overseas. I like several bands from the US but most of what's in my playlist is in diffrent languages.**

**Prussia: Whatever I'm awesome!**

**France: Review please! Oh and Raven apologizes if the next chapter isn't out for a while for it will be a Spamano chapter and she hasn't written smut for the fandom before. Just a songfic to 'Whiskey Lullaby'. Check that one out along with her others durring your wait!**

**Prussia: I'm awesome!**

**No me nehmen, wie ich bin=no take me as I am(German)**

**Qualsiasi cosa per voi=anything for you(Italian)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay I finished this chapter! Please enjoy and leave some nice reviews but do not make demands for me to update quicker or for me to upload more stories because not only will I ignore your demands I will simply not update the story you make demands for or I will not upload said new fic and you know which one I'm talking about.**

* * *

Lovino was busy making tomato sauce when he heard his phone ring. Ordering Antonio to shift into his human form so he could watch the pot the personification of Italy answered the phone.

"Ciao Italy Romano speaking." He replied into the receiver remembering to use his country name in case it was his boss calling him.

"Lovino guess what!" came the high pitched voice of his ex-cat/reincarnation of his dead brother

"Feliciano cats shouldn't use the phone!" he snapped at the voice

"But I have something happy to tell you! And even though I'm not part of Italy anymore you'll always be my Fratello so I just had to call and tell you and Antonio the news." The cat whined

"Fine I'll put you on speaker so the dog bastard can hear you too." Lovino replied as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hola Feli!" Antonio yelled from the kitchen

"Ciao Antonio! Ok so the news is that I'm pregnant!" the cheery voice on the other line sang freezing Lovino to the spot.

"How the fuck is that possible?! You're male!" Lovino demanded

"~Ve I may be a boy but because I used to be a country and even boy countries could have babies when Arthur's magic turned us human I still had that trait so now me and Luddy are going to have a baby!" Feliciano said happily before they heard a noise on the cat's end of the line

"Oh sorry I have to go guys. Gilbert was left unattended in the kitchen and now it's on fire." Feliciano told them before he hung up.

* * *

Lovino was so in shock that he didn't even hear Antonio when the inu tried to gain his attention

"Lovi did you hear meee!" the curly brown dog whined gaining his master's attention

"Hey get off of me you stupid dog bastard!" the Italian screamed going back to the stove.

"Just return to your dog form and shut the fuck up!" Lovino growled before Antonio leaned on the counter next to him

"Nope I don't want to go back to being a dog. Unlike Feli and Ludwig or Arthur and Alfred I'm the only one here so I have no one to talk to in my animal form. Heracles let's Kiku stay in his human form so why can't I?" the Spaniard wondered glancing at his housemate with a serious expression

causing Lovino to blush before he turned back to his pot muttering to himself

"They are not the same! They are not the same! They are not the same!" hoping that Antonio didn't hear him but sadly he did.

"You're still comparing me to Spain aren't you?" Antonio sighed as he turned and walked out the back door leaving the country of Italy standing frozen over his pot of tomato sauce.

Once Romano regained control over his body he growled, and then stormed off after the hybrid dog.

* * *

When he stepped out into the huge back garden it didn't take him very long to find the sulking Spaniard

"Why did you leave!" he demanded as Antonio turned his way

"Simple I'm getting tired of you not only treating me like an animal but also the way you keep trying to avoid me because I look like a dead country." Antonio replied

"Well how can I not compare you to him!? I mean you look like him, you have the same memories, and you act exactly like Spain did before he went and got himself killed by Arthur's fucking spell!" Roman yelled before breaking down into tears.

Antonio felt bad and pulled the Italian into his arms

"Lovi the reason I look, act, and share the same memories is because I'm his reincarnation. I was once the Spain that raised you and fell in love with you but now I'm Antonio, a man who had the rotten luck of being reborn as a dog and given a human for through magic.

"Arthur didn't kill Spain England did but England died just like America, North Italy, Germany, Turkey, China, Japan, and your Spain.

"Please stop comparing me to Spain because it hurts me to know that I caused you pain for so many years before I woke up like this." The dog told his master as the smaller male griped his shirt front for dear life.

* * *

The two sat in the snow for what seemed like hours till Romano finally calmed down before doing something that completely shocked Antonio. The small Italian reached up and pulled the dog's face down towards his own and kissed him full on the lips.

The kiss started out as a gentle touching of flesh but quickly turned into deep, searing, wanting kisses as Antonio pushed his master down into the snow.

Not caring that it was freezing outside and they were surrounded by snow Lovino quickly started pulling off Antonio's clothes till the Spaniard picked him and his clothes up and without breaking their embrace rushed inside and started up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Screw the bed. Fuck me on the couch!" Lovino growled as Antonio turned and threw his lover onto the couch and tore off his clothing till they both stood before each other stark naked.

* * *

Antonio pushed Lovino back down onto the couch and made out with him till Lovino rolled them off onto the floor moaning into Antonio's kiss. The dog wasted no time in prepping his master, first with one finger and then suddenly with three, stretching and scissoring till he felt like Romano was ready for him.

Flipping the loud mouth Italian onto his stomach the dog hybrid felt his floppy brown ears twitch before mounting his mate. At first all Lovino could feel was pain but that quickly melted into pure hot pleasure as he let himself get lost in it till Antonio's wildly wagging tail brought him back.

As Antonio pulled his curl Romano watched the tail through half lidded eyes before reaching out and tugging on the strange appendage earning him a carnal moan from the dog on top of him.

"Please keep doing that Lovi it feels amazing!" Antonio panted as Lovino pulled it again before the Spaniard picked up the pace.

Both could feel their releases quickly approaching and relished every moment till both of their releases snapped and they came at the same time. Antonio into Lovino and the Italian all over his chest, legs, and the floor.

* * *

Both human and Hybrid collapsed on the floor as Antonio pulled out of his master and held him close

"Te amo Lovino." Antonio whispered

"Ti amo bastard." Lovino replied leaning in for a kiss before picking up the scent of some the burning and realizing that he left his pasta sauce on the stove.

"Fuck I left the fucking stove on!" he screamed before running into the kitchen to make sure the house didn't burn down while Antonio rolled on the floor laughing his ass off.

* * *

**Raven: And so children the moral of the story is don't leave Prussia in a kitchen unattended and don't leave your stove on!**

**France: This story doesn't have a moral you just wanted an excues to write smut again.**

**Raven: I don't need and excues France I can write smut anytime I want. I wrote this chapter because I wrote a UsUk chapter eariler. Though I prefer the smut I wrote for that chapter better than this one. But nothing beats the scenes I wroth for Ludwig and Feliciano.**

**France: What ever you say mon cher. Please review so Raven remembers to update but do not demand updates because it makes her mad and she won't write for the story you make demands for!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Look chapter twenty three! This fic will end once Feliciano gives birth and the next chapter is a time skip so there really aren't that many chapters left to go. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

After Feliciano hung up with Lovino he was promptly tossed outside with Elizabeta so they wouldn't inhale any smoke while Ludwig kicked Gilbert's ass around the house as he tried to put the fire out.

"So are you going to stay in your human form while expecting or your animal form?" Lizzy asked as she stroked her large eight and a half month belly

"I hadn't really thought about it. I mean if I stay in my human form then it will be nine months till the baby gets here but if I stay in my cat form I only have to wait nine weeks." Feliciano answered looking down at his still flat stomach.

About that time there was a very loud explosion from the house followed by a string of angry German words and Ludwig throwing Prussia's bloodied body out the front door and stood on his back pressing his face into the snow with a black leather booted foot

"Now what have we learned?" Ludwig asked glaring down at the country under him

"Never touch anything in the kitchen and if I do you'll kill me, always make sure Lizzy Feli, or you is in the room if I do try to cook, and that filling all of the fire extinguishers in the house with flocking snow and Russian Vodka I had left over from the end of world war two isn't as funny as I thought it would be." The albino muttered into the ground as the street became full of Fire trucks and onlookers.

* * *

Gilbert and Elizabeta had to be checked over at the hospital while Ludwig and Feliciano had to switch to their animal forms and be checked out by a Vet.

"I am so killing Gilbert once we get out of here." The blonde dog growled from the inside of his cage as Feliciano looked down from his cage on an upper level

"I'm sure Gilbert didn't mean to blow the house up." The cat replied

"Ja well I've lived in that house since I was the German Confederation of States!" Ludwig huffed

"Well now we can get a new house!" Feli smiled as Francis walked in with Arthur by his side

"What are you two doing here?" Ludwig asked as Francis unlocked his cage and clipped on his leash.

"Gilbert called Francis asking him to pick you guys up. Elizabeta went into preterm labor but the doctors said that she and the baby are fine but Gilbert didn't want to leave her alone." Arthur answered as Francis grabbed Feli and loaded all three animals into the car and drove off.

* * *

Once they were all in the car the three hybrids shifted into their human forms

"Alright will somebody please tell me what happened? I went by your house and it looks like a war zone!" Francis exclaimed as he looked back at the hybrids

"Prussia set the kitchen on fire and nobody knew he had filled the fire extinguishers with flocking snow and vodka so the house blew up!" Feliciano answered as Francis physically facepalmed

"I not only feel sorry for you two who have to live with him but also for Hungary and their child." The French country sighed as he pulled into his driveway

"You'll be staying here till Gilbert or Lovino come to get you." Arthur explained as they got out of the car and went into the house.

* * *

"Mathieu I'm home!" Francis sang as soon as he entered before going off to find the Canadian while Alfred came down the stairs in human form

"Oh hey dudes sorry to hear about your house." The dirty blonde dog greeted

"Alfred did you really need to bring that up?!" Arthur hissed at his mate as Matthew came out of the kitchen to greet his guests.

"Ah hello Ludwig and Feliciano. How are you two?" the Canadian asked

"~Ve I'm a little tired. I mean our house just burnt down and Ludwig almost didn't make it out." Feliciano answered as Ludwig pulled him closer

"Well you two are welcome to use any of the guest rooms if you want. Or if you want to shift into your animal forms Alfred and Arthur could show you what they do around here." Matthew offered as both Feliciano and Ludwig shifted into their animal forms.

"Great now we have to shift too!" Arthur complained as Alfred shifted

"Arthur you don't have to shift if you don't want to," Ludwig sighed

"We're just used to staying in our animal forms and we really don't feel like talking to Matthew and Francis because we don't want to talk about what happened." The pale blonde dog added before Feliciano jumped onto his shoulder as they followed Alfred out of the room.

"Are you not going with them?" Matthew asked "No I'm not. They only shifted so they wouldn't have to talk and they both seem like they just want to be alone." Arthur replied before walking off toward the library.

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano stayed in France's house for three days before Romano finally came to get them

"Hey wine bastard give me my fucking cat and that stupid German dog!" the embodiment of Italy screamed as he all but broke down Francis's front door

"Lovi you're going to break the door!" Antonio whined as Arthur opened the door

"Bloody hell will you just shut up!" the Scottish fold hybrid hissed as Romano shoved his way inside

"I'm sorry Arthur he's just mad that Gilbert just decided to tell us what happened this morning. But the good news is that Elizabeta had a beautiful baby girl that they named Maria!" Antonio smiled as Lovino came back through the door manhandling Feliciano and dragging Alfred behind him on a leash as Ludwig, Matthew, and Francis followed behind him.

"Um Lovino you have the wrong dog." Antonio told him

"Shut up bastard the German mutt is blonde and that's exactly what I grabbed!" Romano growled

"Nein you grabbed Alfred who also has blonde fur." Ludwig sighed as he freed Alfred and clipped the leash onto his own collar

"Just be careful with Feli or I'll rip your throat out." Ludwig warned as he shifted as well.

* * *

Once they got back to Rome Ludwig and Feliciano were surprised to find Gilbert waiting for them

"Lutz, Feli! How are my two favorite hybrids?" Gilbert asked before Ludwig tackled him to the ground back in human form

"You almost killed us Arschloch!" he growled as Feliciano shifted as well

"Feli save me!" Gilbert yelped

"I don't think so Gilly. Sorry but Luddy has a point this whole mess is kind of your fault.

Besides how could you leave us with big brother France?! I mean yeah I grew up with him and we've known each other a really long time. But did you know that he's a pervert?!" Feliciano stated as the whole room physically facepalmed.

"Idiot you're just learning this now!?" Lovino screamed as Antonio had to break up two brotherly fights that day.

* * *

**Raven-drinking some of England's tea petting Russiacat- Simple I've said it before if you're featured in the chapter you're not part of the post script. As for Prussia I couldn't find him that day.**

**Spain: I don't see the problem of doing the post script with France.**

**France: Besides I would never do anything to Raven!**

**Raven: Because you know I'll sic Russiacat on you and then punch you in the balls.**

**England-in his living room- I feel a disturbance. Someone else wants to punch France in the balls.**

**Romano, Spain, and France: Review to see France get punched in the balls!**

**France: Hey that's not funny!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I'm knid of running out of ideas... Anyways this fic has 93 reviews! Hopefully we can get it over 100 by the time this fic ends! So please review and enjoy!^^**

* * *

Gilbert and Elizabeta named their daughter Maria and Elizabeta and Ludwig forced Gilbert to start looking for a new house

"If I had things my way I would just rebuild the old house but there's nothing to rebuild anymore." Ludwig growled glaring at his brother.

"Hey don't look at me like that West! Why don't we just find a nice apartment and move into it?" Gilbert offered

"You know perfectly well why we can't. If you've forgotten Feliciano and I spend most of our time as animals and most apartments don't allow pets. Also you're a parent now and don't you think you should raise her in a house you actually own?" Ludwig questioned

"Fine I'll look for a house but how will we furnish it? You were always better with money than I was!" Prussia countered

"Because it was an accident the insurance covered the damages and gave us the money for a new house.

"Also there should be a large sum of money in the bank from when Feliciano and I represented North Italy and West Germany,

"I can give you the account numbers for both accounts all you have to do is use my name or Feliciano's to access them." Ludwig sighed as he wrote down the numbers before shifting and walking over to Feliciano.

* * *

The small family of five was currently living in one of the many houses that Feliciano had owned in the northern part of Italy from when he was a nation.

"How do you feel Liebe?" Ludwig asked as he hopped up onto the couch and curled up next to the expectant cat

"Tired and now that I've started to feel the babies move I'm really happy." The small cat replied.

Feliciano was only somewhere around three months as a human but as a cat the poor Italian looked like he was about to pop but the Vet didn't know how to treat a pregnant male cat who was planning on giving birth to the offspring of a very large German Shepard.

But they did find out that the cat was carrying twins.

"I'm sorry Liebe." Ludwig whimpered as he licked his mate between the ears

"Why are you sorry? I wanted to have children and now I'm getting my wish. I'm happy Ludwig, so very happy!" Feliciano purred as the phone rang.

Shortly after Elizabeta picked it up she called Ludwig to shift forms since the call was for him "Hallo this is Ludwig speaking." The blonde answered

"Hello Ludwig this is Arthur. If it's convenient for you and Feliciano I've found something interesting and I think it would be best to keep it between us hybrids." The Scottish fold neko told the German dog.

* * *

When he hung up Ludwig told Elizabeta that he and Feliciano were going to go meet the other hybrids before showing up at Arthur's door in London.

Arthur let them in and offered them some tea

"I'm fine right now, thank you." Ludwig told him as Feli took a glass of milk.

"Ok so are you going to tell us why we're here Arthur?" Antonio asked once everyone was settled

"Ah yes well I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" the blonde cat asked taking a sip of his tea.

"How about the good news." Kiku offered

"Alright, the good news is that I have found a way to make us fully human again. It would also restore your position as a nation." Arthur smiled hoping they would forget that he said he also had bad news

"Ok dude what's the bad news?" Alfred asked being serious for once

"The bad news is I only have enough magic left to make enough for two of us. So we need to decide if we want to do this and if we do who gets to be human again." The British man sighed as the room fell silent only to be broken by Antonio

"If we did decide to turn two of us human then I think Ludwig and Feli should be the ones to take it since they're about to start a family." The Spanish dog told them as everyone but the two mentioned agreed.

"Well I think it should go to Antonio and Kiku!" Feliciano spoke up as Ludwig agreed

"It would make sense see how they're both dating humans. Feliciano and I are fine with staying animals and raising our children as such." The blonde German added before they decided to change the subject and talk about Feliciano and Ludwig's twins.

When everyone went home Arthur left to go talk to Romania and Norway to see if they would be able to help him make more than two doses of the antidote.

A few weeks later Arthur needed an answer on if he should make the antidote and everyone agreed that he should and that they would start trying to decide who got the first batch since Norway and Romania could make enough for all of them.

* * *

In the end it was decided that Arthur would test the antidote on himself first before giving it to anyone else in case it had some kind of side effects.

When the cat swallowed the strange glowing pink liquid nothing happened at first but a few moments later he passed out onto the floor and got eerily still as he ears and tail vanished and a tremor rumbled through the entire country of England.

It took Arthur three days to recover from the serum and wake up but when he did he was ecstatic to realize that he had control of England once again.

The only side effects Arthur could see was that if he got upset or excited his ears and tail would appear, he could also call them out at will, and he could still understand the others when they were in their animal form.

"Well now that we know that it works who wants to go next?" Arthur asked as Ludwig pushed Feliciano forward

"Feli you should be the next one. From what Arthur has told us Norway and Romania are making more of the serum and with you being human again you can finally go to a doctor who can help you." The blonde dog told his mate as Feliciano agreed to take the serum as long as it wouldn't hurt his twins.

After Arthur examined him and told the Italian that the twins would be fine the small cat drank the pink liquid and quickly passed out for the next three days before reawakening as the personification of North Italy again causing Lovino cry out for joy and hug his brother because now they were whole again.

* * *

**Romano:Why did you make me such a sap at the end?**

**Raven:Admit it you're happy that Feli is your northen half again.**

**Romano:You make it sound dirty since you pretty much just called me his sourthern half.**

**Raven: no you just made it dirty by saying that.**

**Lovino and the bad touch trio: Review for more updates!**

**England*appears out of nowhere and punches France in the balls*All is right in the universe!*vanishes***


	25. Chapter 25

**Lookit new chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review or Romano will hunt you down! Romano:Like hell I will! just enjoy the stupid story and leave a review so she'll shut up already!**

* * *

Over the next five months Elizabeta and Gilbert found a nice house in Berlin,

Feliciano found a great doctor in Italy,

Norway was able to cure Alfred and Antonio,

Yao and Sadik were able to get Arthur to change them human again so they could get the antidote,

and Antonio and Lovino were planning on getting married in the summer.

* * *

Feliciano who was now eight months in was starting to get pissed off at everyone seeing how Ludwig had yet to get any of the antidote

"Will you pick up the stupid phone?!" the small Italian growled into the phone as Ludwig walked in

"Feli stress isn't good for you or the twins. Besides aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" the blonde dog asked his now human lover

"I don't want to rest Ludwig! Twins run the risk of being delivered early and you have yet to get some of the antidote to the stupid curse England put on us!" Italy whined as Ludwig forced him to sit down and hang up the phone.

"Feliciano do you love me?" the blonde inu asked shocking the Italian so much his ears and tail popped out

"How can you ask me that?! Of course I love you!" the small neko told his mate

"Even though I'm not fully human?" Ludwig pressed

"Well I'm not fully human. I mean I'm a nation again but I still have my ears." Feliciano told him

"Feli that's not what I asked you. I meant do you still love me even though I'm no longer Germany?" the blonde stated calmly

"Well if you get the antidote you'll be Germany again and we can raise our babies together and get married like fratello and Antonio.

"I still love you even though you're not Germany any more but most of the time I just wish we could go out on real dates instead of me leading you around on a leash and I'm getting sick and tired of the other nations looking at me with pity in their eyes when we're together and everything can be fixed if Arthur would just give you the stupid antidote!" Feliciano cried as Ludwig held him.

* * *

Later that day Feliciano took his seat at the table at the world summit while Ludwig stayed home.

Once the meeting started it was mentioned the England, Norway, and Romania had given the cure to Kiku, Yao, and Sadik so the countries of Japan, China, and Turkey would be returned in a few days' time and that they would stop production of the antidote.

After hearing that Feliciano lost it.

"What about Ludwig"' he asked gaining the attention of all of the nations

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked

"What about Ludwig? You've given everyone the antidote but Ludwig. I'm willing to overlook the fact that Sadik and Yao received it first even though they both said that they would rather be animals.

"Ludwig is the only one left that's stuck between animal and human and I would every much like him to be human again!" the personification of North Italy told the room.

"Wait I thought you said you gave him some England?" Romania asked

"Yes you told me to only make one batch and you would make the last. In all reality Ludwig should have been the third person to get the cure seeing how Feliciano is about to have his children." Norway pointed out as England sunk down in his seat while the whole world turns and glares.

"Dude stop with this stupid grudge you have on Ludwig and fix him already or do I need to remind you how this whole stupid mess stared and how you ruined the lives of several people including yourself?" Alfred growled glaring at his mate as the blonde Brit got up and left to make the antidote.

"Someone should go with him to make sure he does it right. I don't trust him not to try something." Elizabeta stated as Norway and Romania followed the former cat out the door.

* * *

After the meeting Feliciano got a ride back to Italy with his brother and Antonio

"Don't worry Feli Ludwig will be cured in no time!" Antonio told him with a smile

"I should have said something earlier when Ludwig kept getting passed over. I really don't care if he's stuck being able to shift into a dog or not I love him no matter what but it would be nice to have a somewhat normal life.

"I mean because he can't hide his ears and tail Ludwig hasn't been able to go to my doctor's appointments and unless I have a home birth at this rate he won't be there when the twins are born!" the Italian cried as his brother glared daggers at the Spaniard who made his younger sibling cry.

* * *

When they dropped Feliciano off the small neko unlocked the door only to find the house looking like a tornado had gone through it.

"Ludwig?!" the Italian called receiving no answer before searching the entire house.

When he couldn't find any sign that his mate was in the house Feliciano searched the garden to find it void of any type of lead to where the large blonde dog could have disappeared to.

Running as fast as he could with his large stomach Feliciano reached the phone and called his brother, Gilbert, and Kiku.

"Help me! I came home and my house is a mess and I can't find Ludwig!" the Italian man screamed into the phone as the others rushed over to find Feli all but hyperventilating on the couch.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Lovino demanded

"I don't know it looked like this when I got here! I thought it was odd because Ludwig is always cleaning but when I couldn't find him I knew something had happened to him!" the northern half of Italy sobbed as Elizabeta pulled him into her arms.

"Hush Feliciano I'm sure Ludwig is just fine. You need to calm down now all this crying and stress isn't good for you or your twins. If you keep this up you'll go into early labor." She told him as she glared up at the others.

"Gilbert, Lovino search the house again from top to bottom to try to find out what whoever did this was looking for as well as why they would kidnap Ludwig who most likely was in the form of a dog at the time,

Antonio you still have a dog's sense of smell so put it to use and try to find a scent trail, and Kiku would you be a dear and make Feliciano some tea to help him relax. We need to keep him as calm as possible and try not to stress him out." She ordered as everyone went to do what they were told.

* * *

**Romano:What the fuck just happened?**

**Raven:Ludwig went missing.**

**Romano:I get that part but whay am I helping to find the stupid potato bastard?!**

**Raven:Because he makes your brother happy and you feel bad for being an ass to your younger brother for so many years.**

**Romano:Whatever. Just review so the next chapter will be up faster!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Raven: Yay chapter twenty six is done! ^^**

**Romano:Finally!**

**Raven: Why are you up here in the begining A/N?**

**Romano: Because I can! Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

For the second time since being cursed Ludwig had been abducted. The first time he had to throw Feliciano from the back of a speeding van. This time however he had simply been curled up as a dog on the sofa when he heard someone enter the house.

He had thought that Feliciano had returned early from the meeting and had gone back to sleep only to be woken up by a very familiar heavily accented voice going on and on about how cute his little Italy was and why the spirit of North Italy was nowhere in the house.

Staying in his dog form Ludwig jumped down from the couch and walked through the house to find it trashed and the great Roman Empire sitting amongst the still fluttering papers and documents that lived within the drawers of Feliciano's desk.

When they had both been nations Ludwig had always assumed Feliciano had always pushed his workload onto his older brother having never seen him so much as lift a pen for anything other than to sketch whatever was on his mind at the time, but as they started living together Ludwig had learned Feliciano always got his work done quickly so he always had free time to himself.

Ludwig approached the fallen Empire on silent paws till he was directly behind the Empire and let out a warning growl. Feliciano's grandfather or not the man was still an intruder and to anyone who didn't know the truth Ludwig was the Italian nation's new German guard dog.

The older man turned and took in the dog's icy blue eyes and pale blonde fur

"Well aren't you a cute little puppy!" Romulus gushed as he crushed the shocked dog to his chest

"I didn't even know my cute little grandson liked dogs! Well since Italy isn't here I guess I'll just take you instead!" the once Empire rambled accidently squeezing Ludwig too much causing the poor dog to pass out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

So there he was in some house he didn't recognize listening to the Roman Empire's voice argue with another voice that sounded vaguely familiar and made him think back to a time when his land grew wild and was covered with lush, deep, dark forests that held the promise of fertile land secrets as old as the trees themselves.

Opening his eyes Ludwig was shocked to see the one man he never got to know when his brother raised him as Germany and met only briefly during his time as the Holy Roman Empire. Ludwig was so shocked that he didn't even realize he had shifted back till he was staring into the shocked faces of the two fallen nations

"Vater?" was all the dog had to say for the two older nations to figure out who he was.

"Hey it's the guy I found in bed with my little Italy that one time! But why is he calling you his papa?" Rome asked his blonde companion

"Because I am. Rome meet the Holy Roman Empire." Germania told the Italian before Ludwig found his voice again

"Nien vater I haven't been called that in years. Up until twenty years ago I was called Germany but because one of England's spells I am no longer a country and have been cursed to live the life of a dog.

"Seven others shared my fate but they were all given an antidote to return them as nations." Ludwig told the two men in front of him as they started asking several questions at once.

* * *

While Ludwig was talking with his captors Feliciano was trying to clean up the mess his grandfather had made of his house. Everyone kept telling the heavily pregnant male that he needs to calm down and relax but he just didn't want to.

He was worried about his mate and the two twins nestled deep within his belly were making him feel restless to the point he thought he might go insane till he noticed something on the ground.

Walking into the other room Feli held up the object

"Fratello does this look familiar to you too?" the cat asked gaining the attention of the group in the living room which had grown to add Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Matthew, Lukas, and Sorin. When everyone looked up they saw Feliciano standing there holding up a piece of what looked like golden armor

"Stop joking around Feliciano the stupid bastard's dead and has been for years. Like hell he broke in here, jacked up your house, and then stole your big ass dog." The older of the two Italys told his younger brother while rolling his eyes

"First watch your language because the twins can hear you and second I know every inch of this place and there is no armor stored anywhere in this place. I donated all of it to a museum long time ago." Feliciano replied as everyone else understood who he was talking about.

"Dude are you saying that a ghost took Ludwig?!" Alfred asked hiding behind the sofa

"No not a ghost. I'm not exactly sure how it's possible but that would be the only way to explain this armor." Feliciano pointed out before Antonio tried sniffing it

"The scent is fresh and I can pick it up on the carpet so if Alfred would help me I bet we would be able to sniff out a trail." The Spaniard offered as he and Alfred began hunting down a trail.

* * *

Ludwig was enjoying his time with his mate's grandfather and his own rarely seen father

"Ludwig you have become a fine man." Germania told his son as he led the dog away from the loud Italian

"Even though I started two world wars and ended up a dog?" Ludwig asked

"Ja even then. Countries aren't the ones to start wars the ones in charge of the country's people are. You were following orders and had no choice but to do so and becoming a dog wasn't your choice or fault either." The older blonde smiled which sent Rome into a tangent

"Hey Germania you're smiling! Never in our time together have you ever smiled unless I was pleasuring you in oh so many different ways!" the fallen Empire yelled earning a fist to the face

"Stop talking about what happens in the privacy of the bedroom! My son who I have not seen since he was a small child is present!" the Germanic Tribes yelled just as the door, to the Italian villa they were currently staying in, was kicked in revealing to the search party a very pissed Germania choking the afterlife out of a grinning Roman Empire while Ludwig in human form tried to stop them.

* * *

**Raven: Odd place to end but if I didn't end it here then it would have been way too long.**

**Romano: So why did Nonno steal the potato dog again?**

**Raven: Well he said it was because Ludwig was cute and he couldn't find your brother. But I think it's because your grandfather is senile.**

**Germania: Agreed.**

**Raven and Romano: Where the fuck did you come from?!**

**Germania: Review for the next chapter to be out quicker and to see if I murder Rome.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay chapter twenty seven! Sorry it's taken so long my muse for this story kind of shot itself. It wasn't very pretty. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Ludwig was the first one to realize the group of people standing in the now ruined doorway. He really didn't pay any attention to anyone in the group as soon as his eyes fell onto the small figure that was pushing its way to the front of the crowd.

Perfect light auburn hair, flawless pale olive skin, strange flyaway curl on his left side, and a smile that could warm even the most frigid of hearts spreading slowly across his face as warm liquid gold eyes locked with ice blue.

Ignoring the two fighting former nations Ludwig and Feliciano fell into each other's arms where the small Italian cried into the blonde's chest saying he had been scared that they wouldn't find the German dog.

During this little moment Rome and Germania had finally realized they now had an audience who were just as shocked as they were till Lovino lost it.

"How the fuck are you still alive you crazy old man!?" he screamed as the Roman Empire pulled him in for a hug

"Oh South Italy you've gotten so big! I see you still have that language problem; I would have thought you would have grown out of that by now!" Rome laughed as Lovino tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

Gilbert was in the same boat as Lovino when he saw his father standing there but he didn't curse like the Italian nation had

"Vater is it really you?" the albino asked staring at his father

"Teutonic Knights you've grown." Germania stated

"Um I'm now called Prussia or I was before I was dissolved. I'm now East Germany but I kept the name so not to be confused with West." Gilbert corrected as his father pulled him into a hug.

It was then that Roman Empire and Germania noticed Feliciano and Ludwig or more importantly North Italy's large stomach and cat ears with matching tail.

"Is this real?" Rome asked before pulling his grandson's tail causing the poor neko to screech in pain

"Nonno its real so stop pulling it!" Feliciano cried as Germania pulled the older Italian off of the younger.

"How is that possible?!" Rome questioned now noticing the others sporting ears and tails

"Like I already explained this is all England's fault." Ludwig reminded the empire

"Hey now it is not!" Arthur spat as everyone looked at him

"Ok fine so it was I only came here because Alfred forced me and the antidote was ready!" the cat hissed before stabbing a syringe filled with the glowing pink liquid into Ludwig's neck, depressing it into his bloodstream, and watching him hit the ground before turning and dragging Alfred out the door.

Germania was about to storm off and murder Arthur for whatever he just did to his son but was stopped by the others

"Vater West is fine. North Italy, Spain, America, Turkey, China, Japan, and England all took that pink stuff and they came out fine. He'll wake up in three days basically back to normal if you call having dog ears and a tail normal." Gilbert told his father as Feliciano had Ludwig moved back to their house in Rome.

* * *

When they arrived Elizabeta and Lovino forced Feliciano to sit on the couch with his feet up as everyone else sat on the other furniture

"So Feli who's the father?" Rome asked his grandson not needing to know details since he had knocked up Germania a few times as well as a few other male nations in his time

"Ludwig. We've been together since World War two and he's the only man for me." Feliciano replied with a look in his eye that challenged anyone to try to tell him not to love the blonde dog. Rome just held up his hands and smiled

"I'm glad you're happy." He smiled before turning to Lovino

"Romano are you happy as well?" he asked as Lovino cast a glance at Antonio and blushed

"Yeah I truly am happy." The southern Italian personification smiled pleasing the older empire. While Rome had a moment with his grandsons Germania met his granddaughter for the first time

"So what's her name?" Germania asked as Elizabeta placed the child in his arms

"We named her Maria." She answered as Gilbert watched his father hold his daughter.

"A good strong name." Germania smiled before the moment was ruined by Rome making another snide comment about him showing emotions earning the empire another strangling session at the hands of the older blonde.

* * *

Rome and Germania decided to stay and help out till Ludwig woke up and were worse than Elizabeta and Lovino when it came to not letting Feliciano do anything. To make it worse the poor neko wasn't even allowed into the room where Ludwig was recovering.

Feliciano was bored out of his mind and the twins just wouldn't settle down and let their mother rest. If he tried to sleep one of his children would always kick him and wake him up again

"Si prega di neonati just let mama sleep!" he whimpered one night when both of the twins decided that Feliciano needed to be awake. All of the other nations stopped by every so often to make sure Feliciano was doing alright and to see if Ludwig had woken up yet.

On the third day since receiving the antidote Ludwig finally stirred from his comatose state and looked around. He found himself lying in one of the guest rooms in Feliciano's Italian villa as he struggled to remember what had happened.

When he sat up Ludwig found that he was human without his ears or tail and he could clearly feel the familiar weight of his nation on his shoulders which he accepted gratefully.

While he was sitting in the bed he tried calling out his ears and tail at will and was surprised at how easy it was and marveled in the fact that he still had the sensitive hearing and sense of smell he had when he was a dog.

Getting up Ludwig found that his favorite green military uniform had been laid out for him, so after getting changed and deciding to keep his dog collar on, Ludwig exited the room and walked down the hall where he found everyone waiting.

Feliciano who had been facing the opposite direction turned and smiled at his mate and moved to get up when he doubled over in pain

"Feliciano are you alright?!" Ludwig demanded before hearing his mate whimper something that made his blood run cold

"Ludwig I think it's time!"

* * *

**Raven: Yay the twins will be born in the next chapter!**

**Romano: Wait does that mean the next chapter is the last one?**

**Raven: Yep! Since I said it would be compleate after the twins were born.**

**Romano: Fine. Review if you want to see how the story ends!**


End file.
